


The Price of Falling in Love

by ahgasemyname



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, CEO Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Photographer Im Jaebum | JB, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasemyname/pseuds/ahgasemyname
Summary: Jinyoung is a young CEO, thrust into the position by a firecracker grandfather who has no real interest in running the company anymore and decided to travel. He's moved to an unfamiliar city, with only one familiar face, being his assistant, best friend, and fake girlfriend that came with him. Jaebeom is a ride share driver, tasked with the job of driving Jinyoung to the hotel some of his company's shareholders are staying in for drinks. He ends up picking Jinyoung back up again later and the next morning. Jinyoung finds that he enjoys Jaebeom's company and rather than continue calling for a random driver every day, he offers to hire Jaebeom on as his personal driver. Jaebeom accepts, but as friendship and feelings bloom, secrets and miscommunication have more in store for them than either of them bargained for.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 23
Kudos: 170
Collections: JJP Big Bang





	The Price of Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is only half beta read and I finished it at 10AM after writing for almost 17 hours straight. Bear with me and I'm sorry for any typos, grammatical mistakes, and just general overall horrible writing. I hope the story flowed nicely and doesn't feel rushed, because ya girl wrote 25,000 words less than a day.

“What do you think, Director Park?”

Jinyoung shoved tired fingers through tousled black hair for what felt like the thousandth time that day. His eyelids were growing heavy despite the fact that it was only just nearly five o’clock. He heaved a sigh of relief when his CFO finally stopped droning on about numbers and turned to him with an expectant look on his face. He hummed in thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully as he let his eyes scan the features of each and every stockholder in the room, before he let them land back on the CFO.

“It sounds like we’re finally headed back in the right direction. Based on those numbers, compared to the last quarter we’ve seen a steady rise in sales and stock value. I think that the acquisition of the offshore farms was a great move and we should continue to expand our assets as long as they prove profitable. If no one else has anything to add, then I think that we can conclude today’s meeting.”

Jinyoung’s voice was steady, his eyes devoid of any emotion as he closed out the meeting. There were a few murmurs and shifty eyes directed his way, but no one dared to speak a word out loud against him. He was used to it by now, despite having only been head of company for a few short weeks. He could understand why the stockholders were hesitant to turn over the reigns to someone so young, but it still stung to see the sideways glances and hear the whispered words that they thought didn’t reach his ears. He was young, indeed, but he wasn’t stupid.Jinyoung had graduated at the top of his class with degrees in marketing, finance, and agriculture at the age of twenty-two. He had hastily been thrown into managing one of the smaller branches of the company, leaving no room for a social life of any kind. 

He had known from a much younger age that it was his fate to run the company someday. His grandfather had built it from scratch and had become one of the country’s most prominent names in agriculture. His father had taken an interest in inheriting the company, but was decidedly too incompetent to handle much more than simple paperwork. He still held a position of power, but with little responsibility. That responsibility had been placed on Jinyoung. 

He had, however, lead a fairly normal childhood, spending much of his time with friends, in and out of school. He was placed in all of the best educational facilities, drilled with piano lessons, and taught proper manners from the get go, but his parents were never overbearing or judging of his friends. Even those of a lesser background. 

It wasn’t until Jinyoung was in his third year of secondary school that things began to change. His parents were out of town for the week, something about an emergency at one of the farms on the other side of the country. Jinyoung’s school was on holiday at the time and he had invited one of his closest friends to spend the week at his house. Jackson was his name. He was a Hong Kong native that had transferred in during the middle of his first year of secondary school and they had been best friends ever since. Jackson had been accepted on scholarship to one of the finest schools in South Korea for his talent in fencing and language. His family was of average standing. Not poor, but certainly not as well off as Jinyoung’s own and they couldn’t afford to send Jackson back and forth from Hong Kong during each break. Thus, he would often times spend minor holidays with Jinyoung’s family.

Jinyoung and Jackson had been playing a video game. One that Jinyoung rarely lost at. It had been one of those unusual circumstances in which Jackson had somehow managed to outplay Jinyoung and claim victory. As per their usual rules, the loser had to receive a punishment from the winner. Jinyoung, however, had not expected his punishment to end in the two of them being caught writhing against each other, fully clothed and kissing by his very prim and proper mother. Needless to say, that was the last time Jackson was invited over and the beginning of the downfall of Jinyoung’s social life. 

“‘Nyoung.. Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung sat upright, pulled out of the thoughts of his past by the sound of a familiar voice. He turned in his chair, eyes falling to rest on the only person he really knew in this whole building. He was thankful that as CEO he was able to bring at least one of his own staff with him, much to the dismay of the assistant his grandfather had left behind for him. 

Jisoo had been his assistant at the branch he managed back home and he had utterly refused to leave her behind, thanking his stars when she had agreed to relocate alongside him. They had met in college, becoming fast friends, and easily appeasing their parents wishes for them to be in “healthy” relationships. Jisoo had no interest in dating Jinyoung, nor had he any in her, but it wasn’t hard to pretend for them. Not with his best friend. Jinyoung was comforted by the fact that she was also only romantically inclined towards those of the same gender and having her by his side was the only thing that had kept him sane in the last five years.

“Can you stop daydreaming for two seconds.”

Jisoo rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue when Jinyoung turned to her, but went right back into his own head.

“Some of the stockholders left a message. They want you to meet them for drinks at their hotel bar in thirty minutes.”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at that, a long sigh slipping past his lips as he let his body go slack, and he sank down into the chair.

“Do I have to?”

He whined, staring up at her from behind black rimmed glasses.

“Yes, you have to. You know how these old men are. They like to drink and they expect you to drink with them, just like your grandfather always did.”

Jinyoung sighed again.

“I know you hate it, but there isn’t much choice. Unless you want to turn tail and run back to the countryside. You’re a city boy now, Jinyoung, and you have to start acting like it if you want to survive in this company.”

He knew that she was right and he knew that she knew that she was right, if the smirk that she was giving him was anything to go by. He grunted in affirmation, finally straightening himself up. He smoothed down his shirt before rising from his slumped position in the chair and stepping towards the doorway in which she stood..

“Fix my tie for me, at least.”

He mumbled, standing stock still as Jisoo rolled her eyes again, but complied, making sure that he looked like a million bucks. She patted him on the chest, a weak smile on her lips as she looked him over one more time.

“Now get going. I called you a ride about ten minutes ago. The poor guy is probably going mad in the car waiting for you out front.”

“Thanks, Jisoo. I’m really glad you’re here.”

Jinyoung leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before walking past her, grabbing his jacket and phone off of her desk. He bowed politely to the other staff on the floor before ringing the elevator at the end of the hall. He tapped his foot on the marbled tile, slipping his arms into his suit jacket and smoothing out any wrinkles he saw as he waited. He could hear the murmurs from the ladies on the floor, other chief assistants and secretaries, often gossiping among themselves about his relationship with Jisoo. He could live with it, but sometimes it got to be problematic when they were too wrapped up in chatting to get any work done. 

He gave them one final wave as the elevator arrived, stepping onto it, and promptly leaning back against the cool metal wall. He closed his eyes for the short duration of the trip, stepping off of it and into the wide lobby on the ground floor. He bid the security team and receptionist at the desk farewell for the evening, swiftly moving through the revolving door and to the front of the building before anyone could stop him to chat. His eyes darted from side to side, looking for the familiar sticker on the window of any of the nearby cars. Finding none with the obnoxious yellow sticker, he pulled up the app on his phone, glancing at the status of his ride. He looked up immediately, hearing the deep rumble of a voice coming slightly from the left of him.

“Looking for me?”

A man, appearing to be close to his age was leaning across the passenger seat of a sleek black sports car and eyeing him.

“That depends. Are you..” 

Jinyoung glanced at his phone for the name of the driver and description of the car. The description of the car appeared to match, but he was still wary, considering the car was unmarked.

“Jaebeom? Yes, that’s me. I take it that you’re Jinyoung, then?”

The other man enquired, still stretched across the passenger seat of the car.

“That would be correct. I guess I am looking for you, then.”

Jinyoung bowed his head, making his way towards the car and letting himself into the back. He slipped inside, noting that the interior was quite fancy, all black leather and tinted windows.

“Nice car.”

He mumbled, eyes turning to fall on the man who had taken to sitting upright in the driver’s seat and peering into his side view mirror.

“Thanks. Parents paid for it.”

Came the quick reply. Jaebeom, as he was called, easily pulled the car into an opening in traffic to sit at the light with all of the others heading home from work for the evening; or to their other engagements.

“Must have some pretty well off parents.”

Jinyoung’s reply was met with a shrug, Jaebeom not seeming too interested in talking about his car, or his parents; or their money. He eyed him from the back seat, unable to see much other than the back of his head, dark hair curling out from under the neon orange beanie that he wore.

“Why don’t you have the sticker.. I mean, on your car? Isn’t that a requirement?”

Jinyoung questioned, the silence between them almost deafening. He wasn’t usually much for small talk with strangers, but he was genuinely curious as to how this man had gotten away with not following the mandatory rules of the job.

“And ruin the paint? No thank you.”

Jaebeom’s tone was teasing, both of them knowing full well that the sticker was an easily removable window decal.

“Nah, I had one. Kept falling off. No one usually complains, but sometimes I get one like you who can’t seem to find their driver without the sticker.”

Jinyoung met Jaebeom’s eyes for the first time, glancing at him in the rearview mirror, and he was shocked by how handsome the man was. The grin he wore was almost contagious, almost, and his deep brown eyes were dotted with twin moles on one side. He had to tear his eyes away, resting his chin on his hand and staring out the window blankly as to not lose himself in gazing at the other man. It had been a long time since he’d met someone as attractive as Jaebeom was, but he knew that their time together was short, and that it was pointless to get caught up in whatever it was that he felt stirring in his gut.

The rest of the ride was spent in near silence, aside from the soft lull of music drifting through the car from the surround sound speakers. Jinyoung closed his eyes and let the sound ease away the stress of the day, the low tone of the singer’s voice and the gentle thump of the bass oddly calming. He was unaware of the eyes that fell on him from time to time, a soft smile on the lips of the man called Jaebeom. 

“We’re here.”

Jinyoung hadn’t realized he had dozed off until the car came to a stop, slightly jolting his upright body. He blinked his eyes open and yawned sleepily as he took in his surroundings. He frowned in slight confusion, but was pulled back to earth by the warm chuckle coming from the front of the car.

“Have a nice nap, Sleeping Beauty?”

Jaebeom grinned at him in the rear view mirror, his tone light and teasing as he waited for Jinyoung to register that they were in Jaebeom’s car and had arrived at the intended destination. Jinyoung grunted in response, pushing up his glasses and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a balled first. He then let out a long sigh. He had slept well, considering that he had only been out for approximately ten minutes. He was not looking forward to the rest of his evening, having been stuck in a board room all day with the very men he was going to be spending the next several hours with. They were irritating enough sober that he could only imagine how bad they would get when they had a few drinks in them, but business was business. He shoved his fingers through his hair, nodding his head to Jaebeom quickly before pushing open the door and stepping onto the sidewalk. 

“Thank you for the ride, Jaebeom. I will make sure to give a proper review and tip.”

Jinyoung was formal with his tone, bowing his head politely before pushing the door closed with a click. He turned to stare at the hotel he stood in front of, resignation settling deep within the pit of his stomach.

_Here goes nothing._

_★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★_

“Jinyoung! Boy! Over here!”

Jinyoung could see the frantically waving hand of the elder man as he stepped through the threshold of the quiet bar. Not many people were in the establishment, most people not keen to drink this early in the evening. The place was fairly low key. They only allowed patrons of the hotel and very specific guests entry, Jinyoung’s position as CEO of the largest agricultural wholesaler in the country easily putting him at the top of that list. He ran his fingers through his hair, shoving it off of his forehead. He waved in return before making his way to the booth where three other men sat. They were all dressed casually now, their stuffy suits left behind in their hotel rooms. He felt quite overdressed himself, having come directly from the office. 

“Good to see you made it.”

Another man stated as he took a seat in the empty chair at the table. 

“What are you drinking?”

The last inquired, all three eyeing him with interest as he glanced over the drink menu displayed in neon lettering on the wall behind their booth. They had already started drinking before he had arrived, each fisting a mug or shot glass. One of the men raised his glass, signalling the lone server to service their table and Jinyoung turned to her to place his order.

“Somaek is fine. Anything, really.” 

Jinyoung spoke to the woman, nodding as she jotted down his order. She smiled to the others, asking if they needed anything else before she left them to retrieve Jinyoung’s drink. He turned back to the men, the dim light of the barroom casting shadows on their faces. He recognized all three of them from the meeting earlier, though he had only met them a few times prior when they had visited the smaller branch that he had managed before taking over the company. Their names were lost on his tongue as he listened to them chat amongst themselves, elbow propped up on the table, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. 

The men chatted mostly about the baseball game that was being televised, a few grunts and shouts when the team whoever they were against scored a run. He found himself yawning as the waitress returned with his drink, giving her a simple nod and taking a sip of the icy beverage. He swallowed it down slowly, his tongue snaking out to lick at the foam on his upper lip. He hadn’t noticed the pair of eyes watching the movement ever so closely. 

“Not interested in the game?”

A deep voice chided from across the table, another pair of eyes searching his own. He shrugged before taking another drink from his mug.

“Not much of a sports fan, personally.”

Jinyoung replied, his eyes sliding away from the ones that bore into him incredulously to settle on the game for a moment.

“What _are_ you a fan of then?”

Another voice cut in.

Jinyoung let out a sigh, knowing that the old crones who only cared about wealth and getting drunk would likely have nothing to offer by way of conversation about the arts. Not sports. Nonetheless, the eyes had stayed trained on him until he rolled his eyes and set his drink on the table. 

“Art. I like classic films, theatre, music, and literature.”

Jinyoung stated matter-of-factly. The widened eyes he received in response were exactly what he had expected.

“Wow. Classy, ain’t ya?”

One of the men finally responded, whistling lowly and chuckling as he nudged the man next to him.

“I bet that really gets the women going. Read them some poetry or take them to see some girly movie and they’ll be eating out of the palm of your hand. I bet you’ve already made your rounds in that office, haven’t you boy?”

Jinyoung prickled at the words, not only because the man had insinuated that he would take up common interests with women just to sleep with them, but that he would use them to sleep with his staff.

“Wait. Aren’t you in a relationship with that assistant of yours?”

The man next to him chimed in, one eyebrow raised curiously.

“Oh, come on now guys. Give the kid a break. He just took over a huge corporation, went through meetings all day, and doesn’t need you two barking at him about how you’d screw all the women in his building.”

Jinyoung cringed inwardly at the thought of any of his staff having low enough standards to sleep with the likes of the board members, but he was grateful for the distraction away from his own personal life. That was one thing that didn’t need to be put out in the open.

“Oh, like you wouldn’t sleep with the entire top floor.”

One of the men chided, smirking at the man next to Jinyoung.

“Actually, I wouldn’t. There’s only one person on that floor I’m interested in.”

The man replied, Jinyoung raising his eyebrow in curiosity at who he could be implying he was interested in. There were only a couple of offices on the same floor as Jinyoung’s own. However, each had their own secretary or assistant, which left a handful of women to choose from.

“Oh? Who? Oh! I bet I know. It’s that cute secretary that works for the COO, right? What was her name? Jihyo? She looks like a nice piece of ass.”

“She has a nice ass, too.”

The two men across from Jinyoung were having a ball, chortling and high fiving one another as if they were still in a fraternity talking about their planned conquests for the weekend. He choked back a noise of disgust, the fingers around his mug gripping it almost too hard as he raised it to his lips and took a heavy swig of alcohol into his mouth.

“She is pretty, but no. She isn’t the one.”

Jinyoung felt a hand on his thigh just then, giving it a light squeeze. His body went rigid, eyes wide with realization. He swallowed the drink down roughly, his adam’s apple bobbing as he licked his lips and shifted his leg away from the offending hand. He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply as he felt the fingers on his thigh dig in, refusing to let go. 

“You alright, boy?”

Came a concerned tone, his eyes opening to meet the pursed features of the man seated directly across from him.

“Ah. Yes. I’m fine. I just realized that I need to be somewhere.”

Jinyoung spat, setting his mug down on the table and reaching for the wallet he kept in his back pocket; inadvertently leaning into the touch of the other man.

“You’re leaving so soon?”

The man next to him spoke, the hand on his thigh shifting just a little bit higher.

“I thought we were just starting to have a good time.”

Jinyoung scowled at the man’s words, hot breath ghosting across the shell of his ear as he had leaned much too close for Jinyoung’s comfort. He leaned away, reaching into his other back pocket as he came up empty handed from the first, but much to his dismay he still couldn’t locate his wallet. 

“There’s no rush. You can always reschedule whatever it is you’re trying to leave for, I’m sure. Money talks, you know.”

One of the other men stated, trying to convince Jinyoung to stay. The others nodding along in agreement.

“I can’t find my wallet.”

Jinyoung ignored his words, sighing and pulling his cell phone out from his front jacket pocket. He was about to text Jisoo to ask if she had seen it in the office when another voice cut through the chatter going on around him.

“Jinyoung! Good, you’re still here.”

Jinyoung turned in his seat to glance towards the entrance of the bar, his eyes settling on the man he had just met earlier that day. Jaebeom smiled warmly at him from the hostess podium, one hand raised and waving the wallet Jinyoung had been searching for. Jinyoung let out a long, relieved sigh, sinking back into his seat as the hostess nodded towards Jaebeom and the man made his way to their table.

“Here. You left this in my car. I didn’t notice until I stopped for my next pick up. Luckily, the woman was kind enough to hand it over as soon as she noticed it was on the seat. She asked me to return it to you instead of drive her, since she felt it was more important than getting to the jewelry store right away.” 

Jaebeom handed Jinyoung the wallet, watching as the younger male rifled through it briefly to make sure nothing had been taken. Jaebeom had been right, the woman had been kind enough to hand it over and it appeared that neither of them had taken anything from inside. He smiled at Jaebeom and turned to bow his head to the bewildered men at the table.

“I appreciate you inviting me out this evening gentlemen, but I think it’s time that I take my leave. This should cover it.”

Jinyoung pulled a few bills from his wallet and slapped them down on the table, before downing the rest of his drink in one go. 

“Since you lost your last ride because of me, how about you take me home?”

Jinyoung looked back up at Jaebeom from where he was seated, watching as Jaebeom’s handsome face broke out into a grin at his words.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Jaebeom was more than happy to provide Jinyoung with a ride home. In actuality, it was, sort of, Jinyoung’s fault that he had lost a nice sum of money by canceling his last ride to return the wallet.

“Gentlemen. Please do enjoy the rest of your stay in the city. I will see you all at the next board meeting. Good evening.”

Jinyoung stated plainly, standing from his position and straightening out his suit. He turned towards the front of the bar, marching for the front door without another word. Jaebeom offered a quick apology for taking Jinyoung away from them so soon and then trailed behind him towards the exit with an amused expression on his face. 

“The fucking nerve of that guy! I can’t believe this.”

Jinyoung started yelling as soon as he had exited into the street, spinning on his heels to face a very confused Jaebeom.

“Which guy?”

Jaebeom raised an eyebrow, walking around a very clearly frustrated Jinyoung to open the car door for him. He took a step back and waited quietly as Jinyoung sighed and slouched his shoulders, throwing himself dramatically across the back seat of the car. Jaebeom chuckled and closed the door, careful of the whining mess of a man. He walked around the trunk of the car to the driver’s side door, throwing it open and sliding into his own seat before glancing in the rear view mirror at a still pouting Jinyoung.

“Are you gonna tell me what happened, or just lie there throwing a temper tantrum like a child? At least put your seatbelt on.”

Jaebeom chided, snorting when the younger man let out a huff and sat up, sliding towards the passenger side of the car and clicking the seatbelt in place.

“He fucking hit on me. That old bastard.”

Jinyoung finally spoke, the snarl in his voice very apparent.

“What? One of those men hit on you?”

Jaebeom turned in his seat, lips pursed, eyebrows knit together.

Jinyoung just nodded.

“Isn’t that sexual harassment? Can’t you fire him or something?”

Jaebeom asked, watching as Jinyoung crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

“He doesn’t work for me, so no.”

“What do you mean he doesn’t work for you? I thought-”

“He’s a shareholder. He owns part of the company. My grandfather still holds most of the shares, but all of those men… they also hold power in the company. I’m just the face of the company and make most of the executive decisions. Honestly, just refusing him and walking out like I did could cause problems for me. I have no say if they all decide to go against me.”

Jinyoung let out another sigh, his body going boneless in the backseat of Jaebeom’s car and he turned to face the window and stare out at the scenery. It was still daylight and there were people milling about on the sidewalks, some heading home after a long day of work, others meeting up with friends for a drink. He missed the days when that was his life. Working as a branch manager was not nearly as hectic or draining as being the face of Park Agricultural Co. He rarely had time to breathe, even when he wasn’t in the office. At least it was the weekend and he would hopefully get some silence for the next couple of days.

Jaebeom frowned, humming softly before turning back to face the street and turning the key to start the car. He pulled away from the curb carefully after clicking his own seat belt in place, soft R&B music wafting from the speakers and he merged into traffic and headed for his destination. 

“Hey. I don’t think I told you my address and I didn’t request a ride from the app, how do you know where you’re going?”

Jinyoung called over the sound of the music. It had taken several minutes of Jaebeom stopping and going in the still hectic traffic of a Friday evening before he realized that he hadn’t given Jaebeom his address. He could see Jaebeom’s eyes darting to the rear view mirror, a grin spreading on his lips as he continued to drive, sliding carefully through a yellow light to just avoid having to stop again. 

“Jaebeom.”

Jinyoung called again, knowing that the man had heard him the first time, but was ignoring him. He was starting to panic when Jaebeom turned down a side street moments later, not at all going in the right direction to his apartment. Was he about to be kidnapped? Was Jaebeom not the kind person he appeared to be? Was this the end of his short career as a company CEO? His breath caught in his throat as the car came to a stop alongside a greying building, an open sign flickering on a smudged glass door. 

“We’re here.”

Jaebeom stated plainly. Turning off the engine and twisting in his seat to face Jinyoung.

“Where is here? You’re not gonna hand me over to some mob boss for a ransom or something are you? I told you. I don’t own any shares. My grandfather is overseas. I don’t even know how to contact him. This is pointless.”

Jinyoung started speaking without thinking, his mind moving a mile a minute with every dangerous scenario that could be happening right now as he gaped at the man smiling at him. He had heard about people going missing after using rideshare apps. He had heard about human trafficking. Is that what was happening to him?

Jaebeom laughed, hearty and warm, his eyes disappearing into crescents as he shook his head. He chuckled again, more softly this time and he thumbed towards the makeshift sign, threatening to fall off the wall next to the door.

Jinyoung turned his eyes back to the window, peering through the dark haze of the tinted window to read the fading words on the heavy metal sign.

“Kim Family Chicken.”

Jinyoung furrowed his brow, turning back to look at the other man.

“You brought me to a chicken restaurant?”

He was very confused.

“Yep.”

Jaebeom’s reply was brief, a shrug of his shoulders following before he was once again facing the street, his seat belt releasing, and he was out the door. 

Jinyoung sat in the back seat, too stunned to move, even when Jaebeom pulled his door open for him and was staring down at him dumbly; waiting for him to extract himself from the car.

“Why are we here?”

Jinyoung asked, still unmoving.

“Because you look like you need a drink… another one, and I’m hungry. The people who own this place are friends of the family. They make the best fried chicken and have the cheapest beer in the area. Come on, get out of the car, and let’s get something to eat.”

The smile Jinyoung had seen several times that day already was once again plastered on Jaebeom’s face, nearly swallowing it whole. He let out an exasperated noise, not really wanting to stay out to have chicken and beer with someone he had just met. However, his stomach was beginning to protest the length of time he had gone without eating. He grunted before releasing his own seat belt and patting himself down, making sure he had everything this time. Once he was sure he wasn’t leaving his wallet or phone behind, he slid out of the car to stand on the curb next to Jaebeom.

“Glad to see you’ve agreed to join me.”

Jaebeom joked, his handsome face showing off his amusement. 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and stepped around the other man, reaching for the door handle and pulling it open to step inside. He didn’t bother to wait for Jaebeom to follow him, the door nearly closing in the other’s face, but he could almost feel the laughing eyes on his back as he stepped into the small waiting area.

“Hello, how can I help- Oh! Jaebeom!”

A middle aged woman had come around the corner, a greasy apron wrapped around her waist and her hair tied back in a neat bun. She smiled past Jinyoung at the man who had stepped up behind him, his front dangerously close to Jinyoung’s back.

“Hello, Mrs. Kim. It’s nice to see you.”

Jaebeom greeted her, laughing when she made a sharp ‘tsk’ noise and raised her arms in expectation. He slipped around Jinyoung easily, his own arms sliding around the woman’s waist to pull her into a warm embrace, their familiarity becoming much more clear to Jinyoung.

“And who is this?”

The woman turned towards Jinyoung, now free of Jaebeom’s hold and she let her eyes roam over his slightly disheveled work attire. 

“This is Jinyoung. He’s… a friend.”

Jaebeom supplied, not sure how awkward it would sound if he had told the truth about practically kidnapping a client to feed them fried chicken.

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.”

Jinyoung held out his hand, smiling when her warm fingers wrapped around his softly. They were calloused and dry, much unlike his mother’s own perfectly manicured hands. He shook her hand firmly, chuckling when she scowled at him for calling her ma’am.

“You boys and your formalities, just call me Soo. Come now, sit.”

They both nodded in agreement, following as she lead them to a booth in the corner.  
  
Jinyoung sat opposite of Jaebeom, his eyes moving to scan the menu on the table, several different combinations of drinks and side dishes available for purchase with every style of fried chicken imaginable. 

  
  


“What can I get you boys to drink?”

Mrs. Kim asked, ready to serve them.

“I’ll just have the usual.”

Jaebeom offered, tapping his finger on one of the beers listed on the beverage section of the menu.

“I’ll have the same.”

Jinyoung stated, not very particular when it came to beer. He lifted his eyes to glance at Jaebeom when she smiled and left, who was staring down at his own menu despite already knowing it by heart.

“Why did you really bring me here?”

Jinyoung asked, eyes watching carefully as Jaebeom turned his face towards his own. Jaebeom really was handsome. Jinyoung watched for any sort of calculation, any hesitance, or sign of something much more devious than just a simple chicken dinner. He found none, only Jaebeom’s relaxed expression staring back at him.

“I told you. I was hungry and you seemed like your day had gone from rocky to a full on landslide.”

Jaebeom’s reply was easy, casual, and it for some reason bothered Jinyoung.

“Do you always drag your rides out to dinner without their permission?”

Jinyoung spat before he could stop himself. He knew Jaebeom was just being kind, but he felt a spiteful pull on his heart to think that he treated everyone this way. That it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for him. It was far from ordinary to Jinyoung.

Jaebeom’s smile faltered for a moment, his eyes moving to look back down at his menu before he recovered his eased expression and he met Jinyoung’s eyes again.

“No. I don’t, but if you want it all on the table, I missed my dinner because someone left their wallet in my car. I had to cancel my last ride before I planned on stopping to eat and drive the whole way back across the city to return your wallet, when I would have only had to drive her a few blocks. Not only did you delay my dinner by causing me to drive in rush hour traffic for an extra three miles, which takes twenty minutes on a good day, but you also decided that I was driving you home without asking if it was alright with me. So who exactly is imposing on who in this situation?”

Jaebeom’s voice was less friendly this time, his eyes narrowed and his hands folded neatly on top of his menu.

“I-”

Jinyoung started, cut off when Mrs. Kim returned with their drinks.

“Have the two of you decided on what you’d like to eat?”

Her tone was warm and patient, not rushing them, but wanting to be on top of things if they had come to a decision.

“Mmm. How about combo number twelve? How does that sound, Jinyoung?”

Jaebeom pointed to a picture on the menu, a brief line of words explaining the contents of the combo just below.

Jinyoung dropped his eyes from Jaebeom’s face, reading over the list of items that came with the combo and nodding his head slowly. It included an array of cuts: chicken breast, drumsticks, thighs, and wings, as well as an assortment of dipping sauces and a large portion of french fries to go with it. It was a set that was meant to be shared.

“That sounds good to me.” 

Jinyoung smiled at Mrs. Kim when she nodded her head, leaving them to hand their order over to her husband in the kitchen.

“Jaebeom.”

Jinyoung spoke again, his voice softer than he had meant for it to come out, his hands resting on top of this thighs. He hadn’t meant to offend the other man, his anxiety kicking in as he dragged his nails across the fabric of his dress pants. He was staring down at the menu again, afraid to make eye contact, but he lifted his gaze when Jaebeom responded with his own name.

“Jinyoung.”

Jaebeom was looking at him, his eyes reflecting Jinyoung’s own inner turmoil and he sighed before resting his chin in his palm.

“Sorry. I came off kind of harsh, didn’t I?”

Jaebeom apologized, his tongue swiping out to lick at his lips. 

Jinyoung watched the motion carefully, his throat going dry and his hands curling into fists against his thighs.

“No. It’s my fault. You’re right. I made you miss your meal, because I was too busy thinking about my own problems.”

Jinyoung forced out the words despite the internal struggle he was having, the fear of being disliked by someone he had just met, strange, yet oddly familiar.

“You seem to have a lot of those, don’t you?”

Jaebeom’s tone was back to teasing, the sparkle in his eye returning as he shook his head and stretched his arms above his head. Jinyoung could see the way the muscles bunched under the thin fabric of his shirt, his broad shoulders nearly reaching his ears when he leaned back to stretch his neck. 

“Yeah, lately…”

Jinyoung mumbled, too entranced with watching the way Jaebeom moved to say much more.

“Well, consider this your free pass.”

Jaebeom supplied, finally settling back into his seat.

“Free pass?”

Jinyoung furrowed his brows, not understanding.

“We’ve both inconvenienced one another today. Let’s try not to do it again. I can be really unpleasant when I don’t get to eat on time.”

Jaebeom grinned, white teeth appearing from between his parted lips. Jinyoung couldn’t help but stare.

The two of them sat in companionable silence after that for the next several minutes, Jaebeom scrolling through his phone and Jinyoung letting his eyes wander around the establishment. He took in the typical Korean decor, the photographs on the wall that showcased the restaurant’s opening and first anniversary, the wide frame of clustered family photos on the back wall near the restrooms. He couldn’t help but smile at how happy they all looked. 

If Jaebeom glanced up from his phone to stare at his side profile for longer than a minute, Jinyoung didn’t notice.

“Here we are! One combo number twelve.”

Mrs. Kim arrived back at their table with a flourish, a wide tray balanced on one had as she started placing plate after plate of fried chicken onto the table. She was well versed in the ways of manhandling an army’s worth of food and it came easily to her as she finished setting the last of their dishes in front of them.

“Can I get you anything else?”

She beamed at the two of them, eyeing their barely touched glasses of beer.

“No, thank you. I think we’re fine for now.”

Jaebeom spoke, glancing at Jinyoung in case he had wanted something else.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you, Soo.”

Jinyoung added, eyes darting to Jaebeom’s face when he heard the snort that came from his direction following the blush that had begun trailing up Mrs. Kim’s cheeks.

“Well, let me know if you need anything else, boys.”

“What?”

Jinyoung questioned, raising one eyebrow at Jaebeom as he reached for a drumstick.

“Nothing. I’ve just never seen her blush like that when someone used her name. Well, I haven’t ever heard anyone but her own family call her by that. I’ve known her for years and even I don’t call her that most of the time.”

“Oh. Should I have not?”

Jinyoung asked, piling french fries on his plate alongside the chicken he had placed there.

“She asked you to so it isn’t like you did something wrong. It was just amusing to see her reaction is all.”

Jaebeom smiled, half of his face disappearing as he took a huge bite out of his own drumstick.

“Mmmmmm. Still the best tasting chicken I’ve ever had.”

Jaebeom praised, nodding towards Jinyoung’s plate. 

“I sure hope so, with how out of the way this place is.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Jaebeom when the other man narrowed his eyes at him, letting him know he was only joking. He picked up one of the wings he had procured for himself, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh and finding himself delighted with the way it easily tore away from the bone. The flavor was unlike anything he had ever eaten in his life, a mixture of robust, yet not overpowering seasonings. He groaned in approval, savoring the taste as he chewed the first mouthful and swallowed it down.

“You’re right. It’s good.”

Jaebeom grinned at him, his lips greasy and shining under the yellow light of the bulbs hovering just above their heads. 

“I told you. Now eat up. I still have money to make after we finish and I take you home.”

Jaebeom teased, urging Jinyoung to continue his meal. He had been planning to run a few more trips after dinner, but he wasn’t really in any rush to end their time together. However, Jinyoung didn’t need to know that.

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★

Six wings, two drumsticks, one thigh, a heaping pile of french fries, and three beers later, Jinyoung found himself wheezing and gawking at Jaebeom as he told him a story about the time he got lost in a museum. He had been on a school field trip in elementary school and suddenly had to use the restroom, but was unable to get his teacher’s attention. He had decided to go off on his own and he had somehow ended up behind the glass in a prehistoric display, much to the dismay of his teacher and museum staff when he was found with his pants down, urinating in the faux grass. 

“Did you seriously piss on the museum display?”  
  
Jinyoung could hardly believe his ears, his eyes wide and his head shaking.

“I was seven. I had to go.”

Jaebeom shrugged, laughing at the incredulous look on Jinyoung’s face.

“You’ve never done something like that before?”

Jaebeom asked, genuinely curious.

“Hmmm…”

Jinyoung hummed, thinking back on his childhood. He had stayed pretty calm as a child. It wasn’t until he was in high school that things took a turn for the not-so-proper.

“Not really.”

“No? There has to be something. We’ve all done at least one wild thing in our lives.”

Jaebeom prodded, leaning on the table with his elbows.

“Well, there was one time in high school when I got caught making out in the girls bathroom by the school nurse. Luckily, she didn’t turn us in, so no one got in trouble.”

“Ah. See, you’re not as proper as you try to appear to be. Poor girl was probably terrified, though. Parents tend to come down harder on them for that sort of thing, what with the whole teen pregnancy epidemic around the world and all.”

Jaebeom leaned back into his seat, slouching and watching Jinyoung who was in an equally lazy slouch.

“Well, no one would have had to worry about that. It wasn’t a girl.”

Jinyoung corrected him, face showing a hint of a flush at his words.

“Oh.”

Jaebeom blinked at him, understanding his words, but finding himself caught between surprise and relief. He’d assess what that meant later.

“Yeah. Anyway, it’s getting kind of late and I’m sure you still have more money to make, so maybe we should head out.”

Jinyoung supplied, not sure how to take the awkward silence that was now lingering between the two of them.

“Yeah. You’re right. We’ve been here for a while. I’ll get the check.”

Jaebeom raised his hand, waving Mrs. Kim over as Jinyoung fished in his back pocket for his wallet. He smiled as Mrs. Kim approached the table, handing over his credit card before Jaebeom even had the chance to speak.

“I think we’re ready to go. If you don’t mind bringing us a couple of boxes for the rest of the food, I’m sure Jaebeom can find room in his stomach for it later. We’ll be paying with this.”

Jaebeom side eyed Jinyoung as Mrs. Kim walked away, heading to the register to total up their meal and process their payment. 

“What are you doing?”

“Paying for dinner.”

Jinyoung replied, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

Jaebeom argued, not wanting to seem ungrateful, but also not wanting to seem like he was asking for handouts.

“I’m aware, but which one of us was inconveniencing the other?”

Jaebeom couldn’t help but laugh, Jinyoung boldly using his own line against him to shut him down. Instead of arguing further, he just shook his head and allowed Jinyoung the win this time. He took a sip of his water, having opted to only have one beer, as he was still responsible for driving Jinyoung home. He sat, quietly watching Jinyoung arrange himself, pulling the suit jacket he had long discarded back onto his shoulders and cracking his neck.

“Ah, thank you.”

Jinyoung smiled again, greeting Mrs. Kim when she returned with the receipt for him to sign and several small carryout containers, as well as a bag to place them in.

“I hope you boys enjoyed your dinner.”

The woman spoke, lingering at the table until Jinyoung was done signing and handed her the receipt back.

“Oh, yes. It was delicious. Thank you.”

Jinyoung replied, bowing his head and turning to start packing up the leftover food.

“It was great, as always.” 

Jaebeom added, grinning up at the woman he had considered a second mother since he was just a small child.

“I heard you telling that museum story again. Are you sure you want to share that information on a first date?”

The woman teased, glancing towards Jinyoung, who had stopped moving mid-reach for a handful of french fries.

“Oh, um..”

Jaebeom started, not sure how to respond without sounding completely disinterested. Though, he wasn’t entirely sure if he was interested or not.

“I’ve heard worse.”

Jinyoung cut in, noticing the tension drawing up in Jaebeom’s shoulders. He grinned at the two of them, playing it off as if it was nothing, before digging his fingers into what was left of the greasy pile of french fries.

“I’m sure you have.”

Jaebeom rolled his eyes, chuckling and joining Jinyoung in packing up the rest of their leftovers. 

“Well, I will leave you boys to the rest of your evening. Make sure to tell your mother hello.”

Mrs. Kim added, patting Jaebeom on the shoulder before making her way back into the kitchen.

“Thanks..”

Jaebeom mumbled, not looking up from where he was trying to close an overstuffed take out container.

“No big deal.”

Jinyoung replied, placing the container of fries he had just finished filling into the plastic bag on the table. He looked up at Jaebeom, who was staring at him, their eyes meeting for a moment across the table.

“Yeah.”

Jaebeom said dumbly, nodding before going back to what he was doing and soon the two of them were back in his car, settling in and heading for Jinyoung’s apartment building.

After a short, but comfortable ride they arrived at Jinyoung’s apartment building. 

“Wow.”

Jaebeom whistled as he looked up at the massive structure in front of him, his eyes peering out at it from behind the frosted glass of the window. 

“Nice place. Got a doorman and everything.”

Jaebeom thumbed towards the man who was currently standing stark still next to two glass doors that lead into the building’s foyer, his uniform crisp and clean.

Jinyoung shrugged, his eyes tired as he gathered up his things and made to open the door to exit the car.

“My parents wanted me to be safe, being in a new city and all. So here we are, home sweet home.”

Jinyoung promptly threw the door open and stepped onto the sidewalk, closing the door behind him carefully. He motioned for Jaebeom to roll down the window before reaching into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He pulled out a few bills and held them out to the other man, nodding his head for him to take it.

“Jinyoung...this is too much.”

Jaebeom’s eyes were wide, his lips pursed as he counted the bills in his hand. He hadn’t even needed to in order to know that it was more than enough at first glance. He took a couple of them and pushed the rest back towards Jinyoung.

“I can’t take this.”

“Yes you can.”

Jinyoung stated plainly, making no move to take the money that Jaebeom was offering him.

“But-”

“I made you lose out on a ride and honestly, I’m glad that I did. If you hadn’t shown up when you did I may have been in a much worse position than I was when you arrived. You’ve done more than enough to deserve the compensation that I’ve given you. Drive safe.”

Jinyoung countered, turning and waving a hand idly back in Jaebeom’s direction before the other man could argue any further. He bowed to the doorman, smiling and stepping through the glass doors as Jaebeom stared at him in awe from his seat in the car.

“What a strange guy…”

Jaebeom mumbled to himself, shaking his head and looking at the money again. He had been given more than double the fee he should have received for not only Jinyoung’s trip, but also for the woman who had sent him to return Jinyoung’s wallet. He sighed and stuffed the money into the center console with the rest of his tips for the day and he decided that it was time to head home. Jinyoung’s payment alone would cover half of his rent for the month.

_★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★_

Jinyoung stared at his watch as he stood with the wind whipping past him on the following Monday morning. He had slept in and Jisoo, being the best assistant ever, had called for another ride share before Jinyoung had even asked her to do so. His driver was supposed to have arrived by now and he was already fifteen minutes late, so needless to say he was not starting his week off right. 

“Sorry I’m late! I got caught up in- Oh, Jinyoung.”

A familiar voice called out as an equally familiar car rolled up along the sidewalk and stopped in front of Jinyoung.

“Jaebeom...”

Jinyoung was equally surprised to see the other male in front of him, his heart thudding in his chest for some reason. He licked his lips and stepped toward the car, reaching for the handle of the back door to slip inside.

“You’re late. I’m late. Oh god, I’m so fucked.”

Jinyoung glanced at his watch one more time as he settled into the back seat of the car for the fourth time and he clicked his seatbelt into place.

“Yeah, sorry about that. There was an accident just down the way here. I tried to call and let you know, but it went to some girl’s voicemail. I didn’t expect my ride to be you. I thought the address looked familiar. Now I know why.”

Jaebeom grinned at Jinyoung from the front of the car, his eyes darting to the rear view mirror and then back to the road in front of him. 

“Good to know that Jisoo isn’t using her cell phone on company time...”

Jinyoung mumbled, his eyes turned to stare at the scenery speeding by.

“I’m guessing Jisoo is your assistant?”

Jaebeom asked, genuinely curious and hoping to distract Jinyoung from his obvious tension so early in the morning.

“And best friend.”

Jinyoung added, smiling fondly at the thought of all of the times they had gotten in trouble together in college.

“Best friend, huh?”

Jaebeom glanced at him in the rear view mirror again, his eyes alight with mischief and Jinyoung immediately shook his head, knowing exactly where this was going.

“Yes, best friend. Well, to everyone other than our parents. They think we’re in a relationship.…”

Jinyoung wasn’t sure why he felt comfortable divulging this information to someone who was practically a stranger, but Jaebeom had told him about his embarrassing trip to the museum just days before.

“Why would they think that, if you’re not?”

Jaebeom questioned, eyes not leaving the road this time. It was rush hour and they were entering the deep city traffic.

“They weren’t exactly thrilled to find out I was kissing my last best friend… Because he was male.”

Jinyoung explained with a sigh, his forehead resting against the cool glass pane of the window as he continued to stare at nothing in particular.

“Ah.. Luckily, mine don’t really care that I’m gay, but I have friends who had it a lot harder and I’ve seen what they’ve gone through; so I can sympathize.”

Jaebeom offered quietly, unsure if he was overstepping by speaking of his own orientation and experience with his family.

Jinyoung hummed softly, acknowledging what Jaebeom had said, but not entirely letting it sink in. When it did sink in he blinked and turned his face towards the front seat, his eyebrows pinched together.

“Wait. You’re gay?”

Jinyoung asked, honestly kind of shocked by the revelation. Jaebeom was the epitome of what most of his gay friends would call a hopelessly straight man. He was good looking, but without much effort. He owned a sleek sports car and had a loud, obnoxious laugh. There was nothing about him that had even indicated to Jinyoung that he was anything but heterosexual. 

“Uh huh.”

Jaebeom replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He pulled the car up to the curb in front of Jinyoung’s office building, putting the car into park, and turning to face the younger male.

“We’re here, by the way.”

Jinyoung was snapped out of his stupor by the other man’s words, his eyes moving to fall on the handsome face in front of him. He nodded dumbly, his own face heating up as he felt Jaebeom’s eyes on him. 

“What? Oh, yeah. You’re right. We are.”

Jinyoung glanced out the window and stared dumbly at his office building, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. It wasn’t until Jaebeom cleared his throat that he grabbed his briefcase off of the seat next to him and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“I was wondering something...”

Jinyoung started, before he made a move to exit the vehicle.

“Hmm?”

Jaebeom hummed, still looking at him curiously from the driver’s seat.

“Well, you’ve been pretty helpful so far in getting me where I need to go and I don’t find you to be overly bothersome, so...”

“Just minimally bothersome then?”

Jaebeom cut in, a wide grin plastered on his handsome face.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Definitely at least minimally,” He huffed.

“Anyway, since you seem to know the routes around here pretty well, and where I live…would you like to work for me?”

Jinyoung offered, hoping he didn’t seem to forward with his proposal.

“Like what, as your personal driver?”

Jaebeom seemed to understand where he was going with this and Jinyoung nodded quietly.

“Hmm. I do pretty well with my current routes. I can’t really complain about the pay, and it-”

“I’ll double whatever it is you’re making now.”

Jinyoung cut him off, not quite sure why he was so desperate to have Jaebeom to himself, but he knew that he was.

“That’s- I can’t ask you to do that, Jinyoung.”

Jaebeom argued, his brows knit together as he stared at Jinyoung, still unmoving in the back seat.

“You didn’t ask.”

“Why me?”

Jaebeom asked, curious as to why Jinyoung seemed so interested in having him specifically as his driver when there were plenty of professional services around for high paying CEOs such as Jinyoung.

“Because you’re normal.”

Jinyoung replied quickly, not even thinking before responding.

“Normal?”

Jaebeom laughed, unsure if he should feel insulted by the comment.

“Yeah, like... you’re just a regular guy. Not some rich asshole that just wants to sidle up to me so you can further your own agenda. Or try to sleep with me.”

Jinyoung crossed his arms and huffed, recalling the way that one of the stockholders had tried to feel him up just a few days before.

“Oh, like that kind of normal.”

“Yeah. I don’t want some uptight driver sent to me by some company that calls me sir and shit. I just want… to see someone normal at the end of the day. Someone who will let me sit and unwind, or force me to eat chicken when I don’t know myself that that’s what I needed.”

Jinyoung could see the smile playing on Jaebeom’s lips and let his own mouth mirror it. He could only hope that the small smile meant that Jaebeom would consider his offer.

“I don’t feel right taking that much money from you Jinyoung…”

Jaebeom started.

“But-”

“But… If we can come to an agreement on a salary, then I would be happy to be your personal driver.”

Jinyoung felt his lips curve into a full smile at this response, his eyes disappearing into small crescents.

“You should probably get in there, though. I don’t want to be blamed for your lateness on my first day of work. Boss might have my hide.”

Jaebeom winked at him and laughed, turning back to face the street when Jinyoung scowled at him.

“You’re right. I should get in there. I’m extremely late, so good thing I’m the boss.”

Jinyoung shot back, finally reaching for the door handle.

“I’ll have Jisoo draw up some papers for you to sign and we can go over them tonight?”

The statement was left as a question, unsure if Jaebeom would be willing to come to an agreement so quickly.

“5 p.m. sharp, right?”

Jaebeom replied, looking at Jinyoung through the rear view mirror.

“5 p.m. sharp.”

Jinyoung smiled and pushed the door open, stepping out into the chilled air. He pushed the door closed with a click before waving Jaebeom off and watching him drive away. 

Maybe his new life wouldn’t be so boring after all.

_★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★_

Jinyoung slumped into the backseat of Jaebeom’s car twenty minutes after five, his hair mussed from the numerous times he had shoved his hands through it in frustration. He was right about one thing, the shareholder that tried to make a pass at him wasn’t going to let him walk away so easily. 

“Rough day?”

Jaebeom prodded from the front seat, seemingly unphased by Jinyoung’s lateness, despite the other’s own disdain for tardiness. 

“That’s one way to put it.”

Jinyoung grumbled, throwing his head back against the leather seat and closing his eyes.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Jaebeom offered, the car still in park, as Jinyoung had made no move to put on his seatbelt.

“That rat bastard...”

Jinyoung started, Jaebeom quirking a brow in interest.

“He fucking called my grandfather and told him that he didn’t think I was _fit_ to run the company. He said that he felt that I was not traditional enough to uphold their _core values_. What a joke.”

“Wait, the guy who tried to feel you up?”

Jaebeom asked, his expression pinched in concern.

“Yeah, that guy.”

“So what did your grandfather say? Did you tell him what happened?”

“I tried, but he gave me some crap about integrity and respecting your elders. He said, and I quote, _Jinyoungie, sometimes there are things that you just have to accept in order to get ahead and stay ahead_. Can you believe that shit?”

Jinyoung huffed and threw himself across the back seat of the car, burying his face in his arms as he let out an annoyed yell.

“Wait. So he told you to just let some old geezer have his way with you to keep him in your good graces? That is beyond fucked up. I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

Jaebeom sympathized, his head shaking at the thought of some rich man thinking it was alright to touch him just because he had more money.

“That was just the start of things. The copy machine on our floor jammed, someone used the last of the coffee beans and didn’t replace them or tell anyone and Jisoo has been so busy fielding off phone calls from the rat bastard that she didn’t have time to pick a coffee up for me, so I’ve been without caffeine all day. Not to mention the head of the accounting department just went on maternity leave and we haven’t found a proper replacement. I’ve been here for three weeks and the place is falling apart. How am I supposed to run this company, Jaebeom?”

Jinyoung whined, his face turning to stare up at Jaebeom with wide, puppy eyes.

“I wouldn’t know the first thing about running a company, so I can’t be of much help there, but the caffeine I can help with. Sit up and put your seatbelt on, we’re going to get you a drink. A non-alcoholic one. It’s not the weekend anymore.”

Jaebeom grinned at him from the driver’s seat, turning back around to face the road and he shifted into drive as soon as he heard Jinyoung’s seatbelt click into place. He pulled into traffic slowly, easing his way into the mess of rush hour and headed off in the opposite direction of Jinyoung’s apartment building.

“Where are you taking me now?”

Jinyoung sighed, honestly just wanting to go home and wallow in his misery alone, but not really feeling up to fighting.

“You’ll see.”

Jaebeom smiled softly at him through the rear view mirror, hoping that where he was taking Jinyoung would relax the other man as much as it relaxed himself.

“Ok.”

Jinyoung nodded his head once before letting it fall back against the seat again, his eyes closing and his body going limp as he tried to relax; letting the soft hum of the music playing on the radio ease his mind.

It wasn’t long before the car came to a stop. Jinyoung dozed off and he blinked his eyes open as he heard Jaebeom chuckle.

“We’re here, Sleeping Beauty.”

Jaebeom teased, watching as Jinyoung yawned and turned tired eyes to look out the window.

“Cafe de Nyan? What is this place?”

Jinyoung asked, one eyebrow raising curiously.

“Get out and see for yourself.”

Jaebeom grinned and threw open his own door, stepping out onto the sidewalk and waiting for Jinyoung to follow suit. He pointed to a small cat-shaped sign that hung in the window when Jinyoung finally appeared from inside of the car, the grin on his face growing impossibly larger.

“Jaebeom, is this one of those cat cafes?”

Jinyoung had heard of them, but he’d never been to one. Sure, he liked cats, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about having them crawl all over him while he was trying to drink his coffee and relax.

“Yep.”

Was the only reply he got, before he felt Jaebeom’s hand on the small of his back, easing him toward the front door.

“After you.”

Jaebeom reached around him, grasping the door handle and pulling open the baby pink door and stepping aside so that Jinyoung could enter the brightly lit room.

Jinyoung gave him a questioning look before shaking his head and stepping past him. The room was decorated heavily with artwork that looked like it was drawn by children, bulletin boards displayed photos of adopted cats and their new owners, and there was a colorful menu hanging just above a neatly set up countertop. A girl who appeared to be just out of high school stood behind the counter, a bright smile lighting up her face when she saw the two of them approaching.

“Jaebeom! Welcome back.”

The girl greeted, bowing her head.

“Ah, hello Sooyoung. Nice to see you again. How’s your mother?”

“She’s quite well, thank you! I see you’ve brought a friend this time.”

She nodded towards Jinyoung, who bowed his head politely and introduced himself.

“Hello, I’m Jinyoung. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you as well. What can I get for you two? I assume you’re planning on visiting the cat room again, Jaebeom?”

The girl teased, seeming to know him quite well. Jinyoung’s lips twitched into a scowl for a moment, but he quickly caught himself and smiled politely when the girl glanced in his direction.

“Of course! I’ll have an iced Americano as usual and Jinyoung here will have…”

“Just a vanilla latte, please. Extra foam if you don’t mind.”

The girl smiled and nodded to the two men, reaching to take the bills that Jaebeom handed her and ringing them up. She glanced up at them, her eyes darting between the two curiously while Jinoung looked around the room a bit more and Jaebeom waited for his change.

“I’ll be back with your drinks in a minute.”

She spoke again as she handed Jaebeom his change, Jinyoung not even bothering to complain about being paid for. He was far too exhausted to fuss about it today.

“Cool place, huh?”

Jaebeom turned to lean on the counter, his eyes wandering over the many pictures that littered the walls. 

“Yeah, it’s nice. Are these all drawings of the cats that live here?”

Jinyoung asked, one hand motioning towards the far wall.

“Mhmm. Well, not all of them are here anymore. Some of them have been adopted. That-”

Jaebeom pointed to the bulletin board Jinyoung had noticed on his way in.

“Is where the photos of happy kitties with their new happy families go.”

Jaebeom beamed as if he had come up with the idea to post the photos there himself, his smile and eyes both warm and happy. 

Jinyoung nodded along as Jaebeom pointed at different things around the room, noticing more cat-like decor than he had noticed upon their first entry. It was amusing to him how easily the other man got excited over something as simple as a clock shaped like a cat or a large, pink plush toy that resembled a lion.

“Your drinks are ready, you can head down that way to the cat room. You know how to get there.”

The girl had returned, one steaming vanilla latte and one iced Americano in her hands.

The men took their drinks and thanked her, Jinyoung turning to follow Jaebeom as he led him past a few small tables and around a corner to another pink door.

“Ready to see the babies?”

Jaebeom asked him, his eyes glittering as he reached for the door knob.

“Babies? I thought we were going to see cats.”

Jinyoung asked, slightly confused.

“We are.”

Jaebeom grinned, turning the knob and pushing the door open.

Jinyoung peer over Jaebeom’s shoulder, his eyes wide as he took in the room. There were neat little tables lining two walls, hardwood benches with soft looking cushions parallel. There were holes in the walls, cats resting in some of them and some of them vacant. He figured out that they were all connected when he spotted a cat hopping into one and disappearing, only to appear in another.

“Wow, this is…incredible.”

Jinyoung mused, following Jaebeom to take a seat at one of the tables. They sat next to one another, but kept a slight distance between them, Jinyoung’s eyes roaming over the many structures in the room that were designed to keep the cats entertained.

“I know, isn’t it? I love it here.”

Jaebeom smiled and leaned back against the wall, lifting the straw of his iced Americano to his lips. He took a long swig, humming in satisfaction as he swallowed it down.

“Mmm. Best coffee, too.”

Jinyoung looked down at his own drink, nearly forgetting about it in all of his awe at the cat room and he quickly raised it to his lips to take a sip.

“Oh! You weren’t kidding. This is delicious.”

Jinyoung was once again surprised, the other man having shown him two fascinating and enjoyable places in the few days that they had known one another. 

“I told you. Now just wait…”

Jaebeom smiled, the corner of his lips teasing into a smirk.

“What?”

Jinyoung questioned, his eyebrows raising as he waited for Jaebeom to explain.

“You’ll see.”

Jaebeom stated simply, going back to sucking at his straw and watching the cats lounging about the room lazily.

“Meow.”

A soft sound pulled Jinyoung from his thoughts, his eyes drawing away from Jaebeom’s smug face and to his left. 

Seated just beside him on the bench was a small cat, white in color that was staring at him with sparkling blue eyes. 

“Oh my god.”

Jinyoung spewed, his stomach fluttering at the sight. It had to be the most adorable cat he had ever seen in his life. He set his drink on the table and carefully reached out a hand, wiggling his fingers slowly so the cat could sniff them. He smiled when it leaned towards his fingers, nosing at them for a moment, before meowing again and butting it’s head against them softly. His eyes went wide and he cooed at the cat, his fingers stroking it’s small head gently as it purred and closed its eyes.

“Jaebeom, look.”

Jinyoung whispered, hoping the other man would hear him, but that he wouldn’t startle the cat.

Jaebeom hummed and turned towards Jinyoung, leaning forward so that he could see over his shoulder.

“Oh, this is a new one. I’ve never seen it before. How cute.”

Jaebeom was ecstatic, though he was trying to keep his voice at a low volume as to not spook any of the cats. He grinned as Jinyoung continued to pet the cat, his fingers dragging through its soft fur and his fingernails scraping its scalp gently.

“It’s beautiful. I wonder what its name is.”

Jinyoung mused, his eyes still trained on the tiny white furball. 

“Hmm, let me find out.” 

Jaebeom shifted away from Jinyoung and he stood from his seat, walking up to the door and reading a small bulletin board that displayed photos of the cats and their names.

“Ah. Cupcake. Her name is Cupcake.”

Jaebeom informed Jinyoung, his eyes scanning over the photos and the list of names. He frowned when he came to one in particular, a cat that had been here since he had first found the place nine months ago. He let out a sigh and made his way back to Jinyoung’s side, sitting back down and picking up his drink.

“What’s wrong?”

Jinyoung could sense Jaebeom’s unease, lifting the small cat into his lap so that he could continue to pet her while turning to Jaebeom.

“Nothing.”

Jaebeom smiled, but Jinyoung could tell there was a sadness behind it.

“Jaebeom, you’ve listened to me complain nonstop about work shit both times we’ve met, you can tell me if something is bothering you.”

Jinyoung prodded, the frown on his lips mirroring the one Jaebeom had worn just moments before.

“There’s just this cat...he’s been here for months, a year maybe. He’s only two years old, but no one seems to want to adopt him. Everyone wants a kitten. I’ve seen cats under a year old come and go within weeks, but I just worry that this poor guy will never find a good home.”

Jaebeom lamented, his eyes downcast as he sighed again.

“I’m sorry to hear that. It is true that people usually go for new, rather than old, even if it’s only a little bit older. I hope someone adopts him soon. I’m sure there’s someone out there that wants an already well trained cat.”

Jinyoung tried to cheer Jaebeom up, patting him on the shoulder gently before holding Cupcake up in his face.

“Cupcake thinks so too, don’t you Cupcake?”

The small cat meowed curiously and Jaebeom found himself smiling, his worries seeming to melt away. He reached a hand out to pet her small head, his eyes sliding up over her features to rest on Jinyoung’s. 

Their eyes met for a moment, an unspoken feeling beginning to bubble between them.

“Here, you hold her.”

Jinyoung broke the spell first, handing off the small cat to Jaebeom, who happily obliged and instantly began cooing at the small creature. He laughed softly to himself and turned back to his drink, more than happy to just relax and listen to Jaebeom talk to the cats as if they could understand him. 

They stayed in the cafe for a short while, a few more cats sniffing around them and letting themselves be pet for a couple of minutes before scurrying back off to hide in one of the holes in the walls or under another table. Jaebeom had made his rounds, giving his love to each and every cat in the room as Jinyoung watched him quietly from his seat at the table. It didn’t take much to see that Jaebeom loved cats, his behaviour that of a child with their favorite toys. 

Jinyoung was staring at Jaebeom’s back, his broad shoulders stretching the fabric of his t-shirt as he crouched down to pet a cat that was hiding under a table across the room when a sharp knock came on the door. He glanced toward it, spotting the young girl called Sooyoung who had waited on them, popping her head into the room.

“Time’s up, boys. I allowed you to stay a little longer than I was supposed to since mum isn’t here and we didn’t have any other customers, but we have a group of five that would like to use the room now.”

Jaebeom looked up at her from his position on the floor, the pout on his lips evident. He nodded his head solemnly and rubbed the cat he was currently playing with one last time on the head. He mumbled his goodbyes to it before grunting and standing. 

“Thank you for that, Sooyoung. Don’t tell your mother.”

Jaebeom winked at her, smiling warmly and Jinyoung felt himself cringe a little at the way the girl blushed in response. She quickly bowed her head and ducked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone again. 

“I guess it’s time to go.”

Jaebeom stated, his eyes sad as they scanned the room one last time.

“Afraid so.”

Jinyoung affirmed, picking up his now empty cup and carrying it to the trash bin in the corner, Jaebeom following. 

The two of them made their way out of the room, smiling and nodding their heads to the group of teenagers who were waiting their turn as they passed by and stepped back out onto the sidewalk.

“Thank you for that.”

Jinyoung offered, his sincerity showing through with the small smile he wore.

“You’re welcome. You seemed like you needed a pick-me-up.”

Jaebeom shrugged, moving to open the back door for Jinyoung after he unlocked it.

Jinyoung raised one eyebrow at him, laughing and shaking his head as he stepped past him and settled into the back seat.

“What? Isn’t this what I’m supposed to do? Hold doors and shit?”

Jaebeom asked, his own smile reappearing.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want this to be formal?”

Jinyoung argued, narrowing his eyes up at Jaebeom in a less than menacing way.

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot. You can get your own door next time, then.”

Jaebeom retorted, slamming the door on Jinyoung before he could argue. He moved to the front of the car, opening the door and sliding into his seat. He closed the door and grinned back at a gaping Jinyoung before turning on the engine.

“Ready to go home?”

Jaebeom asked, watching Jinyoung in the rear view mirror.

“Yeah, I think I am.”

Jinyoung replied, feeling much more relaxed than he had when Jaebeom had first picked him up.

“Is this going to be a regular thing?”

Jinyoung asked on the ride home, his voice cutting through the melodic tune that wafted out of the speakers.

“Is what?”

Jaebeom replied, a bit confused as to what Jinyoung was asking.

“This. You, dragging me to random places every day after work?”

Jinyoung explained.

“Oh. I mean, if you want it to be.”

Jaebeom said nonchalantly. He honestly didn’t mind spending time with the younger male. Jinyoung was a fairly quiet companion when he was calm, which was something that Jaebeom enjoyed. He was talkative at times, but he was also able to listen when Jaebeom spoke and he seemed to take in everything Jaebeom said with interest. There was a sort of chemistry between them that Jaebeom was interested in exploring.

“I don’t hate it.”

Jinyoung offered, not willing to openly admit how much Jaebeom’s impromptu excursions had really helped to ease the stress of the day from his shoulders.

“Well then, it might just be a regular thing then.”

The rest of the ride was filled with idle chit chat, Jinyoung asking about Jaebeom’s day to keep his mind off of his own now that he had finally freed himself of the burdens of it. When they arrived at the front of the building, Jinyoung sighed, surprising himself at how much he didn’t want to end his time with Jaebeom. He was a breath of fresh air in the smog filled bubble that Jinyoung had been living in since he had moved. He picked up his briefcase and popped it open, rifling through a few papers until he found what he was looking for.

“Here. The contract I told you about.”

He handed it over the center console, waiting anxiously as Jaebeom looked it over.

“Hmmm. This won’t do.”

Jinyoung swallowed, panic rising in his throat as he heard Jaebeom voice a complaint about what he and Jisoo had drawn. Was it not enough money? Were the hours too little or too much for him? What didn’t he like about it? His mind was swimming with anxiety, trying to figure out what it was that he had put in the contract to make Jaebeom unhappy with it.

“Do you have a pen?”

Jaebeom asked, turning to face Jinyoung from his position in the driver’s seat.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I have a pen.”

Jinyoung shakily picked up the pen from the inside his briefcase and held it out towards Jaebeom.

Jaebeom stared at Jinyoung’s hand for a moment, noticing the way he was trembling and he took the pen before turning back to face the front of the car. He rested the contract on the steering wheel, quickly scratching something out and replacing it, before he turned to the final page and scribbled his signature. 

“Here.”

Jaebeom had turned back to Jinyoung and was holding out the contract.

“Ah, thanks.”

Jinyoung took the contract from him with still shaking hands, his eyes scanning over it and stopping to where Jaebeom had made an alteration.

“What is this?”

He pointed at it, his eyebrows knitted together.

“I told you, I’m not going to take that much money from you, so I made an adjustment to my salary.”

Jaebeom shrugged, watching as Jinyoung’s face went from confused to concerned.

“Are you sure? We can more than easily compensate you for the amount that I decided on myself.”

Jinyoung argued.

“I’m sure. I really don’t need that much Jinyoung. I live in a studio apartment and I make some money at the photography studio. This much is fine.”

Jaebeom nodded his head to the contract, Jinyoung glancing back down at it. 

The amount that Jaebeom had changed it to was less than half of what Jinyoung had offered. However, it was still a significant amount of money to someone who wasn’t used to seeing the type of money that Jinyoung had his entire life. He was confused as to why Jaebeom would refuse it, but he felt it wrong to ask questions and he quietly accepted Jaebeom’s decision. He needed a driver after all, and he wanted Jaebeom to fill the position. 

He turned to the last page of the contract, staring down at Jaebeom’s signature which showed that he had agreed to the terms laid out by Jinyoung. He accepted the pen that Jaebeom was holding out to him, his own signature quickly scrawled next to Jaebeom’s and he neatly placed the contract and pen back inside his briefcase.

“Pleasure to have you aboard.”

Jinyoung offered, smiling at Jaebeom as he clicked the briefcase shut.

“The pleasure is all mine.”  
  


Jaebeom replied, nodding his head and giving Jinyoung a dorky salute as the other male unlatched his seatbelt and opened the car door.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jinyoung bid Jaebeom farewell, watching as the car pulled away from the curb and he let out a sigh before he nodded to the door man and entered the building. He wasn’t quite sure that having Jaebeom so very present in his life was going to make it any less complicated.

_★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★_

Two weeks and several of Jaebeom’s random excursions later had found Jinyoung pacing back and forth in his office, both hands shoved quite unceremoniously into his hair. It was a Tuesday afternoon and he had just gotten an email inviting him to the annual stockholders party. He knew that going meant he would run into the lech that had tried to feel him up in the pub. However, he also knew that not showing up would further damage his already fragile relationship with his grandfather. 

“You’re about to wear a hole in the carpet, ‘Nyoungie.”

Jisoo’s voice broke through the one in his head, his motions stopping immediately and he turned to stare at her with pleading eyes.

“Jisoo..”

Jinyoung started, waiting as she closed the door to his office and leaned back against it, arms crossed over her chest. She knew that tone. Something was wrong.

“What is it, Jinyoung?”

Jisoo asked carefully, hoping that it wasn’t something family oriented.

Jinyoung let out a harsh sigh, his shoulders slumping, and he threw his body forward. 

Jisoo let out a surprised noise when Jinyoung’s body collided with her own, but she sighed and carefully wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands rubbing his lower back gently.

“Don’t wanna go.”

Jinyoung mumbled, barely audible, but she had heard it.

“Don’t wanna go where?”

Jisoo asked, one eyebrow raised curiously. Where did he have to go that was putting him in such a foul mood. Had something happened back home?

“Stockholders party.”

Jinyoung turned his face so that he was talking into the side of her neck, his hot breath causing her to twitch slightly.

“Where?”

Jisoo had to make sure she had heard correctly. 

Was Jinyoung really moping because of an annual company party? She had seen the email come through with the invitation attached, but hadn’t thought it to be anything that deemed Jinyoung’s current dramatics necessary.

Jinyoung repeated himself a bit louder, the whine in his voice doing nothing to quell the urge to slap him that overcame Jisoo.

“Are you seriously making permanent tracks in the carpet and tearing out your hair over a _party_ , Jinyoung?”

Jisoo chided, rolling her eyes and letting her head all back against the heavy wooden door. 

“Yes, but _he’ll_ be there.”

Jinyoung grumbled, slowly shifting himself into a fully upright position, pout on full display.

“He?”

“That guy, the old one. The one that.. The one that tried to sleep with me.”

Jinyoung complained.

Jisoo knew the story. Jinyoung had called her as soon as he had arrived home from his dinner of chicken and beer with Jaebeom to recount the entirety of his evening to her. She had been nothing short of surprised. Not only at the audacity of the stockholders to be so brazen, but at the fact that Jinyoung had allowed a complete stranger to charm him into dinner. Not to mention that he had hired this very same stranger the following business day and had allowed him to continue dragging him off to random places most evenings. 

“Come with me?”

Jinyoung added, his pout deepening.

Jisoo sighed.

“I can’t ‘Nyoungie. It’s my parents' wedding anniversary next weekend. I’ll be out of town. You know that.”

Jinyoung groaned and slumped his shoulders again. He had forgotten about that.

“Why don’t you ask Jaebeom?”

Jisoo quietly offered, unsure of how Jinyoung would react to the suggestion. She had only met Jaebeom briefly, one time when Jinyoung had left his jacket in the car and security had allowed him clearance to the top floor to return it. Jinyoung had blushed and thanked the man, his body language more than telling to his dearest friend. She had also seen the way the other man smiled at Jinyoung, white teeth on display and beautiful brown eyes shining like he was looking at the most precious thing in the world. She hadn’t mentioned it, however, unsure if Jinyoung had even realized it himself. 

“ _What?_ ” 

Jinyoung visibly baulked at the idea, his body going rigid at the thought of having to ask Jaebeom to do something outside of their normal boundaries.

“Why not? You don’t want to go alone, but you _have_ to go, Jinyoung. I can’t go with you, so why not ask him? He’s practically the only other person you spend any time with. Hell, you spend more time with him than you do with me lately.”

Jisoo pointed out, smirking when Jinyoung twitched at the realization that he did, in fact, spend an awful lot of time with his driver.

“I don’t know. That’s really not in his job description.”

“Who said it has to be work?”

Jisoo questioned, the smirk never leaving her lips.

“What? No. Nonono. Jisoo. It’s not like that. I’m not. We’re not. I’m not asking him to be my _date_.”

Jinyoung felt his body flush, his entire face and ears burning with the blush that crept along his skin. He thought Jaebeom was attractive, sure. He had also learned a lot about the man in the last two weeks they spent together in the car, and at dinner, and at the park, and at whatever other places Jaebeom thought Jinyoung would like to see after a hard day in the office. He liked what he knew, and what he saw, but he still couldn’t bring himself to define their relationship as anything other than employer and employee. It was out of line to ask him to be his date to a formal company party, wasn’t it?

“Then tell him it’s for work. Tell him that you’ll pay him for his time if you don’t want to make it personal.”

Jisoo offered.

“I highly doubt that he wants to spend his Friday evening cooped up with a bunch of stuffy, boring, old business men.”

Jinyoung grumbled, finally turning to stalk back to his desk. He slumped down in his chair, sliding halfway out of it as he continued to sulk.

“You don’t know what he likes to do on a Friday night.”

Jisoo argued.

“Yes, I do. He likes to drive around to new places and take pictures of the sunset. He says it’s relaxing and interesting to see all the different vantage points people have of it around the city.”

Jinyoung countered, not realizing that he sounded more like a man who was speaking about a friend than an employee.

“Well, I’m sure the sunset can handle one Friday night without Jaebeom. You, on the other hand, obviously need him to hold your hand and protect you from the big, bad business men. Just ask. It can’t hurt. If he says no, he says no. It isn’t the end of the world, Jinyoung.”

Jisoo teased, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I don’t need him to hold my hand.”

Jinyoung huffed, arms crossing over his chest indignantly.

“But I’ll think about it…”

He added, much to the amusement of his best friend.

“Good. Now, if you’re done acting like the world is ending, I have work to do.”

Jisoo excused herself, giving him a small salute and exiting the office to leave Jinyoung alone with his thoughts.

_★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★_

“Hey, are you busy next Fr-.”

Sigh.

“Would you happen to want to go to an event with me ne-”

Another sigh.

“Oh hey, I know this is sudden, but do you think you could find the time to-”

Jinyoung groaned and scraped the toe of his very expensive shoe across the sidewalk, his lips forming an unpleasant scowl. He had decided to take Jisoo’s advice and ask Jaebeom to be his plus one to the event, but he for the life of him, could not find the best way to phrase it without sounding too formal or too personal.

“Get it together, Jinyoung. You’re not some high school boy in love. You’re just asking someone who works for you to do you a favor. A work related favor.”

He berated himself, shaking his head and wrapping his arms around himself as a cold wind blew past. It was fall, and the days were getting colder. He had gotten done with his work a little bit early and was standing outside, waiting for Jaebeom’s arrival. He had texted him to let him know that he was done for the day, but he had gotten only a brief reply that he was on another trip at the time and it would take him about fifteen minutes to make it there. 

The knowledge that Jaebeom was still driving for other people made Jinyoung wonder if maybe he should not have conceded to a lower pay grade for the other man if he felt the need to continue driving others. However, Jaebeom was free to do as he pleased outside of the working hours Jinyoung had scheduled for him.

“Yo!”

Jinyoung heard Jaebeom’s voice call out to him from across the street, one hand waving at him from the open driver’s seat window. There was a lot of traffic today and he could see that it would have been difficult for Jaebeom to squeeze in on his side of the street. He raised one hand to wave back, signalling that he was coming and carefully weaved his way through the stopped traffic to the familiar black car. 

“Sorry I couldn’t come right away. One of my neighbors had an emergency and needed a ride to the hospital.”

Jaebeom quickly apologized as soon as Jinyoung had settled into the back seat.

“Oh. I hope everything is alright. It’s fine. I was just surprised to hear that you were still doing this type of work for others.”

Jinyoung shrugged as he dropped his briefcase onto the seat next to him, then clicked his seatbelt into place.

“I’m not. Mrs. Jung’s daughter went into premature labor and she didn’t know who else to call. Her husband passed away a couple of years ago and the father of the child isn’t in the picture. She doesn’t drive, so she relied on me to get her places pretty frequently until her daughter moved in with her a couple of months ago. She started banging on my door in a panic about an hour ago. It’s just a good thing I was home, because with this traffic who knows how long it would have taken an ambulance to arrive and get her to the hospital in time. I know a lot of the back roads in the area, so I was able to get there pretty quickly.”

Jaebeom explained further as he eased the car into traffic.

“Oh, wow. I hope everything is alright with the mother and child.”

Jinyoung suddenly felt guilty for making Jaebeom feel like he had to offer an explanation that Jinyoung had no right to ask for.

“They’re both fine.”

Jaebeom smiled at him in the rear view mirror, seemingly unbothered by the whole thing.

“That’s good to hear. Thank goodness you were around to help, as you said.”

Jinyoung offered quietly, letting out a soft sigh and sinking fully into the comfort of the plush leather seat.

“You okay?”

Jaebeom could sense the stress in Jinyoung’s posture. Despite him having gone boneless in the seat, there was still a rigidity to his form.

“Yeah. No. Maybe. I don’t know.”

Jinyoung mumbled, still quite unsure of how to breach the subject of Jaebeom accompanying him to the party.

“What’s on your mind?”

Jaebeom asked, having grown accustomed to a grumpy Jinyoung after a long work day.

“It’s just.”

Jinyoung sighed and sat up straight, his hands wringing in his lap.

“Every year there’s this stockholder party held in the mansion of one of the old geezers. Now that my grandfather is gone, I’m expected to take his place and attend.”

Jinyoung explained, none to happy about the idea even hours later.

“And you don’t want to go.”

Jaebeom supplied, knowing all too well how much Jinyoung hated the formalities of his job.

“I don’t want to go, but I have to. We’re allowed to bring a plus one, but Jisoo has to go out of town to see her parents for their wedding anniversary next weekend and I really don’t want to have to face that guy alone again.”

Jinyoung let out an exasperated noise, his fingernails scraping along the fabric of his work pants.

“That guy?”

Jaebeom questioned, unsure whom Jinyoung was speaking of.

“You know, _that_ guy. The one that tried to feel me up on the day we met.”

Jinyoung groaned just thinking about it.

“Oh. Oh! Of course. I should have known. He’s one of the stockholder’s isn’t he? Of course he’ll be there.. Shit. That’s rough, Jinyoung. I’m sorry.”

Jaebeom’s tone was soft, offering Jinyoung a small bit of comfort.

“Yeah.. Well, unfortunately I’m obliged to attend this shit excuse for boring old asshats to get drunk and eye fuck all the women in attendance, or in my case.. me. “ 

Jinyoung was really not looking forward to attending.

“When did you say it was again?”

Jaebeom asked, his eyes once again finding Jinyoung’s in the rear view mirror.

“Next Friday.”

“Well, if you really don’t want to go alone…”

Jaebeom started, clearing his throat before he continued. 

“I could go with you.”

Jinyoung nearly choked when he heard the words leave Jaebeom’s lips. 

Had he heard correctly? Had Jaebeom just taken away the burden of Jinyoung having to ask him to be his plus one? He stared at the other man with wide eyes, his lips parted, but no sound came out.

“I mean, you don’t have to answer right away. It was just a thought. I do work for the company technically, so it shouldn’t be a problem if I was your guest, right?”

Jaebeom asked tentatively, anxiety beginning to creep up his spine.

“Right. Jisoo actually said the same thing…”

Jinyoung mumbled, still dumb struck over the fact that Jaebeom had offered and he hadn’t had to ask.

“Great minds think alike?”

Jaebeom joked, chuckling and throwing Jinyoung a small smile.

“Yeah. Well, if I’m not putting you out to ask you to do this for me I would be happy to have you as my plus one. As you said, you are an employee of this company and have every right to be there. You’ll be compensated for your time, of course.”

Jinyoung had finally made his decision and there was no way out now.

“Of course.”

Jaebeom’s smile faltered for a moment, but he quickly recovered it and nodded his head slightly to Jinyoung. He kept his eyes trained on the road in front of him for the rest of the ride home. 

_★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★_

The following Friday came a lot sooner than Jinyoung had expected it to. A whirlwind of paperwork had hit his desk early on the previous weeks Wednesday morning and left him scrambling to sort out a new contract for a farm that the company had recently acquisitioned. It had left him tired and silent for most of the trips home with Jaebeom, despite the older male making various efforts to cheer him up. He’d spent the weekend locked in his apartment, content to be left alone with his Netflix account and a tub of chocolate ice cream. 

He’d gone back to work on Monday feeling a little better, but was immediately bombarded with interviews to temporarily replace the head of the accounting department. So as much as he was not looking forward to the party in just a few short hours, he felt it was the least of his problems.

He shoved a gelled hand through his neatly styled hair, whilst staring at himself in the bathroom mirror and hoping that it would hold up for the remainder of the evening. His attire was much more formal than he was used to, his jet black pressed pants fitted nicely over his thighs and buttocks, a crisp white button down shirt tucked into his pants, and a plain black bowtie to top it all off. His jacket was laid out on the bed, ready to be slipped on at a moment’s notice and he gave himself one more once over before padding back into the bedroom. He carefully buttoned the cuffs at his wrists, checking the time on the small digital clock that rest on his nightstand, and he sighed heavily as he reached for the black jacket.

His phone rang just then, discarded somewhere on the bed and he had to search for a moment to find it. Jaebeom’s name flashed on the screen and he quickly unlocked the phone to accept the call.

“Hello, Jaebeom. Ah, got it. I’ll be right down.”

Jinyoung ended the call and turned back towards the bathroom, eyeing himself in the mirror one last time before pulling the jacket on and making sure everything was neatly in place. Confident that he couldn’t do much else to perfect his look for the evening, he headed for the door. He slipped on his shoes and sucked in a deep breath, bidding his apartment farewell for the evening.

“You look nice.”

Jaebeom’s voice immediately broke Jinyoung out of his nervous daze as he slipped into the back seat of the car. His own hair was brushed back, neatly parted on the side, and held in place with what appeared to be two small hairpins. 

“So do you.”

Jinyoung smiled, giving Jaebeom a quick once over before turning to face the window.

“Let’s get this over with.”

Once they had arrived at the manor where the party was being held, the two men were ushered out of the car, much to Jaebeom’s dismay. He was not used to others driving his car and he was quite wary of the young valet who was eagerly waiting for Jaebeom to hand over his keys. He sighed loudly and dropped them into the boys hands, his eyes narrowed in warning. 

The boy swallowed hard as he took the keys carefully from Jaebeom’s grasp and smiled weakly before settling into the driver’s seat and easing the car down the driveway and into the makeshift parking lot on the side lawn.

“I swear if it comes back with even a mark…”

Jaebeom gruffed, turning to face Jinyoung who had been watching the scene quietly at his side.

“I’m sure it will be fine. I doubt they would hire the kid if he didn’t know how to drive properly.”

Jinyoung offered, smiling warmly at Jaebeom and hoping to calm his nerves.

“I suppose you’re right.”

Jaebeom finally conceded, the tension slipping from his features.

Jinyoung swallowed, hard. Now that he was able to get a good look at him, Jaebeom was the epitome of gorgeous. He had always been attractive in Jinyoung’s opinion, but with his fitted suit, carefully styled hair, and just a touch of kohl at the corners of his eyes, he was breathtaking. He wasn’t sure where Jaebeom had found such a well fitting suit in such a short period of time, Jinyoung having offered to have one tailored to fit him by his own personal tailor. However, Jaebeom had declined, stating that he could manage on his own.

“Something wrong?”

Jaebeom asked, noticing the way Jinyoung had seemed to go rigid, his lips parted, but nothing coming out.

“What? Oh, no. Nothing. I just zoned out for a minute.”

Jinyoung spat, his cheeks feeling a bit warm at being caught staring.

Jaebeom hummed in response, nodding his head and lifting his arm for Jinyoung to take it.

“Shall we?”

“What is this? Some cheesy romance film?”

Jinyoung chuckled at the formality of it, Jaebeom acting like some fairy tale prince and Jinyoung a useless princess. He shook his head, but obliged, his heart thumping in his chest as he gently laid a hand on the crook of Jaebeom’s elbow and they headed towards the front door of the estate.

As they approached the doorman, they were asked to state their names to make sure that they were on the guest list. Jaebeom visibly tensed, but Jinyoung took the reigns and gave them his name, stating that Jaebeom was his plus one and they were checked in without further question.

The two of them made their way through the foyer and into the main dining hall, their eyes scanning the room slowly. The room was filled with people, mingling about in small clusters, occasionally stopping one of the many waiters bustling about the room with trays of horderves and flutes of champagne. There was a grand table situated in the middle of the room, several guests already seated and stuffing their faces. The wall to the left was lined with tables, the events catering staff helping more guests to fill their plates with a variety of dishes. To the right was a makeshift bar, a large mobile island settled in the corner where guests could order something a little more stimulating than champagne. 

“I bet you could use a drink.”

Jaebeom grinned as Jinyoung turned his eyes on him, his smile nearly blinding. He could sense that Jinyoung was still nervous, despite his company and he figured a stiff drink might help take some of the edge off.

“You bet correctly.”

Jinyoung supplied, squeezing Jaebeom’s arm before letting his hand slip away. He was thankful for the moral support, if nothing else that Jaebeom provided.

“I know just what you need. I’ll be right back.”

Jaebeom patted Jinyoung on the shoulder and made his way towards the open bar in the corner, leaving Jinyoung to sigh at his retreating back.

“Jinyoung, boy. I see you made it!”

Jinyoung visibly cringed at the voice as the owner stepped into view, his eyes falling on the man who had groped him at their last meeting.

“Ah, Mr. Kim. Yes, I did, in fact make it. Thank you for the invitation.”

Jinyoung offered, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

“Please, call me Hosung. We’re not in the office Jinyoung.”

The man smiled at him, moving to step into Jinyoung’s space and place his arm loosely around Jinyoung’s shoulder.

Jinyoung stiffened up immediately, his eyes darting towards the bar and searching for Jaebeom. He was growing uncomfortable quite quickly.

“I wanted to apologize for my behaviour the last time we met.”

Hosung started, Jinyoung’s eyebrow quirking in surprise.

“It was quite forward of me to make assumptions, but I’ve seen that lovely young assistant of yours and I’ve heard the rumors about your relationship. I apologize if I’ve made an incorrect judgment about your preferences.”

Jinyoung blanched, nearly throwing the man’s arm off of his shoulders. _That’s_ what he wanted to apologize for? For not hearing the rumors that he was dating Jisoo sooner and assuming that Jinyoung was gay, but now assuming that he wasn’t. Not for the blatant disregard of personal space and sexual harassment? 

He was about to protest when a feminine voice called out, a beautiful woman making her way to the pair. 

“Darling, Jackson Wang from the Wang Media Group is looking for you. He was hoping to speak with you about being a part of their piece on successful business men over fifty.”

The woman spoke rather informally to Hosung, her dark hair swept up in a neat twist and adorned with diamond studded clips. She wore a classic pearl necklace around her slim neck and her white dress had not a wrinkle in sight. She smiled warmly at Jinyoung with painted lips and smudged eyes, extending a hand and introducing herself.

“Hello dear, I’m Mrs. Kim, but you can call me Mira. I’m this _thing's_ wife. I hope he isn’t bothering you. You see, he has a problem keeping his hands to himself when it comes to handsome young men.”

Jinyoung glanced between the two of them, the air between them obviously not what you would expect between a husband and wife. He heard the snort just to his left as Hosung snatched his wife by the wrist and pulled her away from Jinyoung.

“I could say the same about you, my dearest wife.”  
  
Hosung snarled, bowing his head in apology to Jinyoung.

“I’ll catch up with you later. It seems that my presence is requested elsewhere.”

With that, Hosung dragged his wife by the wrist back in the direction from whence she came.

“Who was that?”

Jaebeom’s voice broke Jinyoung out of his daze, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the odd couple.

“That was _him_. And.. his wife, I guess.”

Jinyoung explained, his throat still tight from the strange encounter. He could still feel the lingering touch of the other man on his shoulder and he shuddered at the promise of speaking with him later.

“No wonder you look like you just swallowed the world’s worst tasting cough syrup. Here, I got you this. Sorry it took so long, there’s quite a line.”

Jaebeom motioned towards the corner, Jinyoung following his gaze to the large crowd of people milling about next to the makeshift bar. He wasn’t kidding about it being a busy little section of the room.

“Thanks.”

Jinyoung gladly accepted the glass of whatever Jaebeom had ordered for him and he threw his head back, swallowing the entire glass in one go. He let out a sharp hiss of pain when it hit the back of his throat, burning the whole way down and he shook his head to regain his composure.

“Holy shit, Jinyoung. That was straight brandy.”

Jaebeom gaped at him, his own glass still untouched in his hand.

“No wonder it burned so much. Guess I need another one. This one’s empty.”

Jinyoung shrugged, turning to make his way towards the bar.

“Here. Take mine. You’ll be standing in that line for at least twenty minutes. I have to drive us home later anyway. I shouldn’t be drinking.”

Jaebeom offered Jinyoung his glass, eyeballing him when he took it and giving him a silent threat.

Jinyoung gave him a small smile, accepting the drink and he took a small sip, not wanting to suffer the consequences of downing two glasses of brandy within the first fifteen minutes of the party. He stared at Jaebeom over the top of the glass, his eyes smiling when his mouth was full.

“I supposed we should do some mingling, right? That’s what you people do at these things, networking and all that?”

Jaebeom whispered, noting the way that Jinyoung was already slightly unsteady on his feet.

“Ha. That’s what they want you to think, but it’s just an excuse to get dressed up and get drunk while claiming to be fancy business people.”

Jinyoung supplied, nodding his head and taking another drink from his glass.

“Well, I think you’ve got the drunk part well under way.”

Jaebeom chuckled, grabbing Jinyoung by the elbow and leading him away from the spot they were standing in. He felt it best to keep Jinyoung moving, especially if he planned to continue drinking. 

They circled the room once without incident, Jinyoung only almost stumbling twice, and Jaebeom decided that some food would be the next best thing.

“How about we get something to eat? I skipped dinner trying to get myself into this suit and tidied up. I’m quite hungry.”

Jaebeom questioned, looking down his nose at Jinyoung’s pink cheeks. 

The alcohol was definitely having an effect on the younger male.

“Sure. I could eat.”

Jinyoung replied, still able to maintain most of his control. He definitely felt a buzz coursing through his veins, but he wasn’t full blown drunk just yet.

The two of them made their way to the end of the line at the tables, most of the guests having already eaten and Jaebeom took it upon himself to hold both of their plates, making sure that Jinyoung got plenty of nutritious food. He led them to the table when they had finished, seating them at the far end away from the other guests and he dug into his own food, allowing Jinyoung to eat at his own pace.

“Thank you..”

Jinyoung mumbled, stuffing the first bite of food into his mouth without looking up.

“For what?”

Jaebeom questioned, his fork stopped just before reaching his open mouth.

“Being here. Getting me this.”

Jinyoung held up the glass of brandy that was originally Jaebeom’s and took a drink.

“And this.”

He waved his hand over the plate of food.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. Just doing my job.”

Jaebeom shrugged, going back to stuffing his mouth full of food.

“Right.”

Jinyoung’s voice was small, his eyes leaving the side of Jaebeom’s face to stare at his barely touched plate of food. His job. That’s why Jaebeom was here. He was being paid to be here. Not because he wanted to be here. Not because he wanted to spend his Friday night at some stuffy party. Not because he wanted to spend his Friday night with Jinyoung.

“There you are.”

Jinyoung blanched as Hosung’s voice cut through his self-depreciation and he quickly wrapped his fingers around the glass of brandy on the table. He tossed it back, just as he had the first glass and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against the burn.

“Jinyoung…”

Jaebeom started, his concerned eyes falling to rest on Jinyoung’s tense features.

“Hosung. Hello, again.”

Jinyoung spat as the older man stepped up to the table, settling into the open seat next to Jinyoung.

“I’m so sorry our conversation got cut short earlier, my wife just doesn’t know when to- Oh.”

Hosung cut himself off as he felt a pair of eyes on him, his own moving to fall on Jaebeom’s stiff expression. He could sense the protective air that came off of him in waves, his lips quirking into a knowing smirk.

“Is this your plus one, Jinyoung?”

Hosung asked, turned his gaze back to Jinyoung’s flushed face.

“Hm? Oh, Yes. This is Jaebeom. My plus one.”

Jinyoung supplied, shrugging off the question.

“I see. I wondered why he was looking for you that day in the pub. Now it makes sense.”

Hosung said, a hint of smugness in his voice.

“Well, of course it would make sense that he would be around. He works for me.”

Jinyoung snorted, rolling his eyes and shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth.

“Is that so?”

Hosung asked, his eyes sliding from Jinyoung’s face to Jaebeom’s, the other male’s unease very apparent.

“Interesting. Well, it’s nice to meet you, Jaebeom. I’ll leave you two to enjoy your meal.”

Hosung pushed back the chair he was sitting in and stood, digging in his back pocket before slapping a plastic card down onto the tabletop next to Jinyoung’s plate.

“Feel free to use the second bedroom on the next floor. This keycard will let you in. We like to keep rooms available for guests who may have had a bit too much to drink. It appears that Jinyoung here is well on his way...”

Hosung offered, his voice less than hospitable. He stepped away from the table, brushing past Jinyoung and leaning down to whisper just loud enough for Jaebeom to hear.

“Tell your father I said hello.”

Jaebeom swallowed, his face paling as he nodded in response; his voice caught in his throat.

Jinyoung glanced in his direction, catching the motion, but not the words that were given to his companion and he furrowed his eyebrows angrily.

“What did he say to you?”

Jinyoung asked, ready to storm after Hosung and give him an earful if he had said something hurtful to Jaebeom.

“What? Oh, nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Jaebeom offered, trying to hide the panic that was welling up in his chest. He had kept his voice as even as possible, but he knew that Jinyoung wasn’t going to fall for it by the way his lips curled into a sneer.

“What did that bastard say to you?”

Jinyoung snarled, his anger finally reaching the surface and bubbling over. He shoved his chair back with a loud scrape, nearly knocking it over, and he turned to chase after Hosung before Jaebeom gripped him firmly by the elbow.

“Let it go, Jinyoung. It’s not worth it.”

Jaebeom pleaded, his usually calm eyes full of worry.

“Why should I? First, he sexually harasses me, then he fucking apologizes, but not for sexually harassing me but for hitting on me because he assumed I was gay, _which I am_ , and then he says some shit to you, but I’m suppose to _let it go_?”

Jinyoung’s voice was getting louder as he talked, a few guests turning their heads to stare at him with wide eyes.

“Jinyoung, please, sit down. You’re drawing attention.”

Jaebeom begged, hips lips downturned into a sad frown.

Jinyoung hated seeing him upset, but he hated seeing him ridiculed and made to feel uncomfortable even more.

“But-”

“Jinyoung… Please.”

“But Jaebeom… Oh god…”

Jinyoung’s hands fell to the top of the table, his stomach heaving as he swayed on his feet. 

“Jinyoung, are you alright?”

Jaebeom’s concern shifted from Jinyoung causing a scene to his well being in half a second, quickly stepping out of his chair to stand at his side.

“I think I’m gonna be sick…”

Jinyoung could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, an unwelcome wave of nausea sweeping over him.

“Can you make it upstairs?”

Jaebeom asked him, reaching to snatch up the keycard Hosung had left behind. 

It looked like the guest room had become a necessity after all.

“I don’t know. Stairs sound awful.”

Jinyoung warbled, still swaying and gripping at the edge of the table.

“Okay, well. We’re gonna try.”

Jaebeom slid one arm around Jinyoung’s waist, steadying him enough to lean him away from the stable and get him moving towards the front of the room and back into the foyer. They had to stop a couple of times for Jinyoung to catch his breath without vomiting everywhere and Jaebeom felt lucky that the worst he had gotten was a brandy laced belch in his face. 

“We’re almost to the stairs, Jinyoung. Come on, just a little bit more and then.. Up.”

Jaebeom spoke to him calmly, easing him through the archway and to the bottom of the sairs. They had drawn the attention of many guests, some whispering to one another, while others just looked on and shook their heads; Jinyoung a reminder of their own younger days.

“Jinyoung, you’re gonna have to work with me here.”

Jaebeom chided, struggling to pull an unwilling participant in moving up the stairs.

“Don’t wanna.”

Jinyoung fussed, pouting up at Jaebeom when he glanced down at the younger’s face.

“Well, too bad, you have to. Don’t make me carry you.”

Jaebeom warned, letting out an exasperated sigh when Jinyoung went boneless against him.

“Carry me.”

“Jinyoung..”

“Can’t walk. Hurts too much.”

“I better be getting a bonus for this.”

Jaebeom grumbled, shifting his weight so that his back was against the railing and he crouched slightly to get one arm behind Jinyoung’s knees. He stood up straight, grunting as he hoisted Jinyoung into his arms and made sure he was secured, before turning and making his way slowly up the stairs.

Jinyoung hummed in satisfaction and buried his face in the side of Jaebeom’s neck after wrapping his arms around it to keep from falling, content to just stay nestled in Jaebeom’s arms until the sick feeling dissipated.

“Is that…”

Mira started, giving her husband a curious look as Jaebeom’s back retreated from sight at the top of the stairs.

Hosung turned to his wife, eyebrows settling back down to where they belonged after he had watched Jaebeom struggle to get Jinyoung up the stairs with them raised.

“Yes, my dear, it is.”

With that he turned and waved his hands in the air, ushering his guests back to the party.

“Show’s over! Everyone back to their own business.”

After a significant amount of jostling and shifting, Jaebeom managed to get the door to the room unlocked and Jinyoung dumped unceremoniously into the large king sized bed. He glared down at Jinyoung when he groaned, slamming the door shut and moving to stand at the edge of the bed.

“What in the hell is wrong with you, Jinyoung?”

Jaebeom’s temper rarely flared, but he’d had enough of Jinyoung’s childish antics for the evening. He understood his disdain for the man downstairs. He also understood that Jinyoung was angry for his sake, but needn’t his protection. 

“Why are you yelling at me?”

Jinyoung rolled onto his back, staring up at Jaebeom with wide eyes.

“Because you just caused an unnecessary amount of turmoil down there and it’s going to take a lot to clear your name after this. What if he goes to your grandfather again and makes another complaint, huh? What would your grandfather say if he heard that his precious grandson that he left his company to had made a fool out of himself at the yearly stockholders party?”

Jaebeom continued, berating Jinyoung as he let out a harsh sigh and shoved one hand through his hair, the hairpin that was holding it in place coming loose and falling to the floor. His bangs drooped over his eyes, now more tired than angry and he seated himself on the edge of the bed next to a frowning Jinyoung.

“I don’t know why you’re so mad at me and not at him. He’s the one who made a fool of me. He’s the one who sexually harassed me and then tried to do it _again_ , tonight. Him and his damn wife, lecherous couple they are. He said something to you and it set you off. I could see it. It just made me so angry the way he seemed to be judging you this whole time.”

Jinyoung spat, sitting up slowly. The sickness he felt had given way to the anger that was now mixing with anxiety at Jaebeom’s own anger.

“What do you mean judging me?”

Jaebeom questioned, slightly confused as to what Jinyoung meant.

“The way he looked at you, was like he was mocking you. So what if you’re my driver, you still have a right to be here. I can invite whoever the fuck I want to to his stupid party. It’s none of his business.”

Jinyoung huffed, puffing out his cheeks and glaring at the far wall.

“Wait, you’re mad because you think he was looking down on me?”

Jaebeom asked, the tightness in his chest beginning to loosen.

“Yes, of course. What else would I be mad about? You might be my driver, but that doesn’t make you any less of a person. He doesn’t even know you! He has no right to judge you like that.”

Jinyoung continued, letting out an angry noise through his nose.

“So what if you don’t work in a corner office, or invest millions in some stupid company, you’re still better than any of those people downstairs.”

“Is that right?”

Jaebeom smiled, amusement spreading over his once tense features.

“Yes, that’s right. You’re kind, and sweet, and smart, and you know all the best places to go when someone needs to relax. And you’re hot. You are so, so hot. Have you looked at yourself? If I were you, I would definitely look in the mirror every day.”

Jinyoung was rambling now, the alcohol starting to affect his mouth now that the anger and sick feeling had begun to subside.

“I don’t know about all that..”

Jaebeom mumbled, looking down at his hands where they rest in his lap, fingers picking at the fabric of his pressed pants.

“Well, I do! I think… I think you’re perfect.”

Jinyoung spat, crossing his arms over his chest as if it would convince anyone and everyone in the world to agree with him.

Jaebeom snorted in response, the childish way Jinyoung was seated making him smile warmly at the younger man.

“Well, I’m glad someone thinks so.”

Jaebeom replied quietly, his eyes drifting over Jinyoung’s soft features.

He was handsome himself, his sharp, yet soft features making him stand out in a crowd. His sleek black hair was never out of place, even when he was throwing a temper tantrum or fussing about how hard his day was. The way he carried himself with an air of confidence, only to melt into a whiny mess at the end of the day when only Jaebeom was present to see that side of him. All of it was endearing and he couldn’t help but stare at the man in front of him with a longing in his eyes.

“Jaebeom.”

Jinyoung spoke again, pulling Jaebeom out of his reverie, his eyes blinking back up to meet Jinyoung’s heavy gaze.

“Hmm?”

Jaebeom merely hummed in response, watching quietly as several emotions flashed over Jinyoung’s features and finally settled on one; desire. He wasn’t prepared for what happened next, Jinyoung surging forward and capturing his lips with his own. He let out a soft noise of surprise, his hands quickly moving to catch Jinyoung by the hips and steady him, before the younger male sent them both sprawling onto the floor.

Jinyoung didn’t care anymore. Not about consequences or positions or titles. Perhaps, he would call it liquid courage later, but right now he knew what he wanted, and he wanted Jaebeom. He let his arms slide around Jaebeom’s neck, pulling him closer as he felt the other man carefully wrap his arms around his waist and settle on his lower back. The kiss was sloppy, full of uncertainty and spit, only one of them sober. He sighed into the kiss, his tongue moving lazily against Jaebeoms.

Jaebeom had to close his eyes through the rest of the kiss, afraid he would get lost in Jinyoung’s if he stared at him for too long. The other male had kept his eyes open for some reason, his sloppy kisses far too wet and far too full of teeth for Jaebeom’s immediate liking. He wasn’t sure why Jinyoung had kissed him to begin with. It’s not like they had established any sort of rules against this kind of thing, but they also hadn’t established any sort of relationship beyond something that resembled a friendship. 

Jaebeom carefully pulled away from Jinyoung, opening his eyes again and staring down into the brown ones that seemed to plead with him not to go anywhere. He swallowed thickly, almost instantly regretting giving into his urges when Jinyoung was in no state of mind to be making any decisions about their relationship, physical or otherwise. He let out a heavy sigh, sliding one hand up and down Jinyoung’s back and he braced himself for what came next.

“Jinyoung, we have to stop.”

A long whine erupted from the other male, as expected, Jaebeom flinching at the close proximity of it.

“I don’t want to stop.”

Jinyoung argued, giving Jaebeom his best pout.

“I know you don’t, but you’re drunk and I’m.. well.. We’re not..”

Jaebeom started, trying to figure out the best way to explain to Jinyoung that their relationship wasn’t one that afforded kissing, or any other intimate act, for that matter.

“I’m not drunk.”

Jinyoung countered, twisting himself free of Jaebeom’s grasp and sliding to the edge of the bed. He stood up and walked in a straight line from the bed to the door and back, barely even tilting at all.

“See.”

Jinyoung pouted again, stepping into the space between Jaebeom’s knees, one hand moving to cup the older man’s cheek.

“Jaebeom, look at me.”

Jinyoung smiled when Jaebeom finally complied, tilting his face up to look Jinyoung square in the eye.

“I’m an adult, Jaebeom. I am sober enough to make my own decisions, and I want you.”

Jinyoung confessed, not breaking eye contact.

Jaebeom felt himself shudder at the words, his mouth going dry at the revelation. Jinyoung wanted him. Just as much as he wanted Jinyoung. He nodded his head slowly, unable to form words at the current time and he let himself sigh heavily as Jinyoung sank to his knees on the edge of the bed and kissed him again.

Jaebeom relaxed as Jinyoung pressed forward, urging him to lie back onto the bed. He felt his back collide with the mattress below, hands moving to grip Jinyoung’s hips gently, but firmly as their kiss became more heated. Teeth and tongues collided as they battled for dominance, Jinyoung’s mouth hanging open as Jaebeom explored the inside of it with his tongue, tasting of brandy and something a little salty. 

Jinyoung whined again shortly after they broke apart for air, Jaebeom stroking the small of his back with warm fingers. 

“What’s wrong?”

Jaebeom asked, eyes tracing over every feature of Jinyoung’s face for any sign of discomfort.

“It’s too hot.” 

Jinyoung grumbled, leaning away from Jaebeom and sitting up on his knees; his body still straddling Jaebeom’s thighs. He stripped away his suit jacket, tossing it to the floor as if it were a cheap piece of fabric and not part of a ten million won outfit. He began clawing at his bowtie, his fingers fumbling with it and he huffed angrily when it wouldn’t come off. He was definitely more drunk than he let on.

“Here, let me.”

Jaebeom sat up slightly, resting on one elbow as he reached out one hand and easily tugged at the corner of the bowtie and watched it unravel with a smirk.

“Smart ass.”

Jinyoung swatted at his hand, receiving a chuckle in response and he slowly started to undo the buttons of his shirt, swaying his hips and making a show of it.

Jaebeom raised one eyebrow, resting back on both of his elbows as he watched Jinyoung’s attempt at being seductive. It was cute, more than it was sexy, but he would never tell Jinyoung that. He kept his eyes trained on the fingers that moved, working their way down his upper torso as each button popped open to reveal smooth, unmarked skin. His mouth watered as dusky nipples came into view, the shirt falling loose as Jinyoung reached his waistline and tugged the shirt free from the waistband of his pants; prying the last few buttons open.

“Like what you see?”

Jinyoung teased, sliding his own hands along his stomach and chest, long fingers snaking around the base of his neck, up his throat, and into his mouth. He closed his lips around the tips of his fingers, sucking on them lewdly as he eyed Jaebeom from his position over him. He groaned around the digits when he felt the heat of Jaebeom’s hands on his skin, his larger ones following the same slow path that Jinyoung’s own had made.

Jaebeom groaned at the sight before him, Jinyoung’s thighs spread wide over his own, his lean torso on full display. He could feel his cock stirring in his pants, cursing under his breath at the tight fit, and he nearly lost his mind when Jinyoung’s tongue peeked out from around the fingers in his mouth. His hands slowed to a stop on Jinyoung’s chest, sliding to the side instead of up, his thumbs brushing over pert nipples. He smirked when Jinyoung moaned and drooled around his own fingers, his hips jerking against Jaebeoms.

Jinyoung was sensitive even when he hadn’t had anything to drink, but nothing compared to the way he felt now, with Jaebeom’s hands on him. His eyes rolled back as Jaebeom continued to tease his nipples, alternating between stroking and pinching them until they were as rock hard as the arousal trapped against his thigh. He whined when Jaebeom gave them one last tweak, his warm palms drifting back down to lay his hands to rest on Jinyoung’s waistband. He slipped his sopping wet fingers out of his mouth, rolling his hips forward and urging Jaebeom to free him from their tight confines.

Jaebeom knew what Jinyoung wanted, if the way his heavy lidded eyes bore down into his own said anything about it. He shot Jinyoung his signature grin and got to work, easily plucking the button of his pants open and sliding the zipper down. He watched as the bulging fabric came into view, baby blue boxer briefs, and he licked his lips before looking back up for Jinyoung; affirming that this is what he wanted. 

Jinyoung nodded his head quickly, a relieved sigh falling from his lips as Jaebeom inched his pants down, thick fingers sliding over his heated skin. He had to grab hold of Jaebeom’s shoulders to keep his balance when the material stopped at his knees, body shifting from one side to the other to shimmy the offending garment the rest of the way off. He kicked his feet, pushing his shoes and pants onto the floor to join his jacket and bit his lower lip, eyes pleading as they met Jaebeom’s warm brown ones.

Jaebeom sucked in a breath as Jinyoung finally settled again, his pants discarded, and leaving him straining against his boxer briefs. His own pants were getting more than uncomfortable and he shifted slightly, trying to ease the pressure. He finally broke eye contact with Jinyoung, his eyes sliding down the line of his throat and straight down the center of his chest. They followed the thin, dark line of hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs, stopping only when they fell on the wet spot just in front of his face. He was leaning back, resting back on his hands, but he shifted forward, moving one to rest on the back of Jinyoung’s thigh. 

He could hear the soft intake of breath as he slid his hand along the smooth skin, inching its way towards the curvature of his buttocks. He stopped at the hemline of the boxer briefs, glancing back up at Jinyoung, before slipping his fingertips beneath the leg and sliding them around to the front. He continued to watch as he withdrew his hand. The look of irritation at the loss of contact, which washed over Jinyoung’s features was almost comical. Jaebeom poked his tongue out between his teeth, his eyes dropping back down to what was in front of him. 

Jinyoung hissed when he felt the first contact, the pad of Jaebeom’s thumb swiping over the head of his cock, through his pre-cum soaked boxer briefs. His cock twitched against Jaebeom’s thumb, spilling more pre-cum onto the fabric and causing the wet spot to grow larger. He huffed when Jaebeom just stared, his eyes fixated on the spot, making no further move at relieving Jinyoung’s problem. 

He was about to protest when Jaebeom shifted forward, his hand falling away, only to be replaced by his mouth. The heat was nearly unbearable, Jaebeom’s wide tongue stroking across the wet spot as his lips closed around Jinyoung’s tip. The fabric created an odd sensation, roughly scraping against his sensitive glans as Jaebeom suckled on him through the thin layer of cloth; his fingers digging into Jaebeom’s shoulders.

Jaebeom grunted when he felt the bluntness of Jinyoung’s nails through the fabric of his shirt, the younger male’s grip strong, despite being inebriated. He pulled his lips away from Jinyoung, a string of saliva and pre-cum dribbling down his chin. He lifted a hand to wipe at the mess, eyes finding Jinyoung’s again. He could see that Jinyoung was nearly gone already, flushed clean from his chest to the tips of his ears, but he wasn’t quite ready to be done with him yet. He smirked up at Jinyoung and made quick work of his boxer briefs, no longer interested in taking his time. He was painfully hard and the sooner he got Jinyoung off, the sooner he could get himself off. 

Jinyoung relaxed as his erection was freed from his boxer briefs, the cool air of the room hitting his heated skin and causing him to shudder. He stared down at Jaebeom with half lidded eyes, the older male’s teasing nearly sending him over the edge. He wasn’t usually this easy to please, but he was stressed and he was drunk, everything felt amazing. He groaned when he felt the heat return, the palm of Jaebeom’s hand and his fingers wrapping around the base of his cock. 

Jaebeom stroked him slowly, his hand sliding along the smooth flesh of Jinyoung’s aching member. He watched the way it jumped in his grasp, Jinyoung’s hips kicking forward involuntarily on each downstroke. He licked his lips again, making sure they weren’t too dry, before he leaned forward and captured the head of Jinyoung’s cock between them once more. The strangled moan he was rewarded with went straight to his own straining arousal, his free hand moving to palm at himself through his pants. He groaned around Jinyoung, his tongue lapping at the head, Jinyoung’s pre-cum slightly salty to the taste. 

Jaebeom glanced up at Jinyoung’s face, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open as he let out a sharp gasp, Jaebeom’s mouth slipping further down his length. He tore his eyes away and focused his attention on his task, the hand wrapped around the base of Jinyoung’s cock squeezing and relaxing as he shifted closer to it. When his lips touched his curled hand, he pulled back up slowly, his tongue flat and dragging along the underside of deliciously. He wrapped it around the head once, reveling in the way that Jinyoung’s thighs tensed and he sucked him back down in one swift motion.

Jinyoung could barely keep his balance as Jaebeom sucked him off, his lips and tongue sending sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. He moaned and hissed, his fingers clawing at the fabric of Jaebeom’s dress shirt as the older male dropped his hand from around his cock. He felt the same hand wrap itself around the back of his thigh, pulling him forward, and sucking him down deeper. He could feel Jaebeom gag around him as he hit the back of his throat, swallowing around him and causing Jinyoung to cry out. It took all of his effort not to thrust into Jaebeom’s mouth, the hot cavern so inviting, and feeling so, so good. 

Jaebeom could feel Jinyoung’s hips twitch with effort as he swallowed around the head of his cock on each downstroke, his tongue never ceasing it’s ministrations against the sensitive flesh. He had grown impatient himself, his free hand popping open the button to his pants and shoving itself inside to clumsily stroke his own cock. He grunted as he felt how rough it was; the tug dry and his movements stunted as he shifted his hand up and down his cock inside of his pants as best he could. He focused back on Jinyoung, and coughed when the other male jerked on one particular stroke, the younger male’s eyes popping open and staring down at him in shock.

“I-I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung stuttered, trying his best to hold still, but being unable to when Jaebeom did something in particular with his tongue. He pulled away, his cock slipping from between Jaebeom’s lips. He moved one from Jaebeom’s shoulder to cup and stroke Jaebeom’s jaw with his thumb, his own lips pursed and his brow furrowed.

Jaebeom couldn’t help but laugh, Jinyoung’s sincere apology over accidentally choking him with him dick more than a little funny to him. He shook his head, staring up at Jinyoung and smiling as he got an idea.

“Is it that hard to stay still?”

Jaebeom questioned, knowing the answer already.

Jinyoung merely nodded, his lips still pursed.

“You can fuck my mouth if you want to.”

Jaebeom suggested easily, laughing again at the way Jinyoung’s eyes went wide.

“I’m serious. If you can’t keep your hips still, you might as well just take full control and do it.”

It didn’t seem like that big of a deal to Jaebeom, but to Jinyoung it was a huge deal. Giving up control to Jinyoung and allowing him to fuck his mouth meant that Jaebeom trusted him enough to not hurt him in the process. 

Jinyoung sucked in a breath and nodded slowly, sliding the hand on Jaebeom’s jaw to the back of his head, and tangling his fingers in his hair. He nudged Jaebeom’s head forward, the tip of his cock brushing against his cheek and he frowned, a satisfied hum rumbling in his throat when Jaebeom turned his head to suck it back between his lips.

Jaebeom didn’t move any further, just waited until Jinyoung was ready to take control. He trusted Jinyoung and he wanted Jinyoung to trust him as well, his mouth open and his tongue flat against the underside of his cock, waiting. He grunted when Jinyoung pushed forward, the head of his cock brushing the back of his throat for the first time not of his own doing. He could feel Jinyoung still, his eyes darting back up to look at him and he nodded his head, giving Jinyoung the go ahead to move.

Jinyoung swallowed as he watched Jaebeom’s slack jaw and pink lips adjust to accommodate his girth once more, the sight making his skin prickle and his cock jump. He pulled his hips back and pushed them forward again, slowly, making sure that Jaebeom was comfortable with the weight of him on his tongue before picking up the pace. He kept a firm grip on Jaebeom’s hair, the other hand still groping at his shoulder, fingernails scraping against the fabric as he pumped his hips. He kept his eyes on Jaebeom’s mouth, the rhythm of his hips kicking up as he fucked into Jaebeom’s willing mouth. He moaned when Jaebeom gagged around him, spit dribbling out of the corners of his mouth, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. 

Jaebeom didn’t mind being used, Jinyoung’s pleasure coming before his own. He kept one hand resting on the back of Jinyoung’s thigh, keeping him steady when the younger male fell off rhythm and wobbled due to the alcohol he had consumed. He knew Jinyoung was lying when he said he wasn’t drunk, but his own desire to have the other trumped his desire to do the right thing. Jinyoung seemed coherent enough to make his own decisions and Jaebeom had opted to give up full control. 

Jaebeom could feel the way Jinyoung twitched against his tongue, his hips moving more erratically, and his breathing coming out in sharp pants. He knew that Jinyoung was getting close by the way his moans were breaking off into whines and his fingers were tugging at his hair in desperation. He kept his eyes on Jinyoung’s face, watching the way his features contorted and his lips parted as he slammed his hips forward. Tears blurred his vision when Jinyoung forced himself down Jaebeom’s throat as he came, hips stuttering and lips parting on the sweetest sound Jaebeom had ever heard in his life. 

Jinyoung’s whole body felt like it was on fire, his skin alight with sensation as his balls drew up and he thrust one final to reach to completion. He moaned loudly, his cock twitching and spilling white onto Jaebeom’s tongue and down his throat, Jaebeom desperately trying to swallow it down, but failing miserably. Jinyoung kept his eyes closed as he shuddered through his climax, his fingers wrapped tightly in Jaebeom’s hair and dress shirt. 

When Jinyoung finally opened his eyes, it was a sight to behold. Jaebeom was staring up at him with wide, shimmering eyes, tear stained cheeks, and cum dribbling down his chin. He swallowed thickly, his own throat parched and he let out a sigh as he relaxed his fingers, carefully massaging the back of Jaebeom’s head where he knew he had probably pulled his hair none too gently. He withdrew his hips, letting his softening cock slip free from between Jaebeom’s lips and he felt it twitch despite having just come at how debauched Jaebeom looked. 

Jaebeom groaned and brought a hand to his jaw, rubbing it as he opened and closed his mouth a few times. It had been a while since he had sucked a dick and he knew his jaw would be sore at least for another day after the way Jinyoung had happily taken up his offer to fuck his mouth. He could feel the cum starting to dry on his chin, his other hand moving to rub at it. He had long since abandoned the idea of getting himself off while getting Jinyoung off and was content to just jerk himself off in the bathroom now that he had taken care of Jinyoung. He carefully maneuvered Jinyoung into a sitting position beside him, the other male making no move to sit down on his own; just stared blankly down at Jaebeom without any readable expression.

He moved to slide off of the bed, tilting his head left and right to crack his neck, tightness setting in after keeping his head still for so long. He stretched his arms above his head and he turned back to Jinyoung, who was watching him curiously, but still not speaking or showing any emotion. He offered him a small smile and padded towards the en suite bathroom, planning to wipe his face off and take care of his own little problem.

“Where are you going?”

Jinyoung called after him, leaning forward in his seated position, his eyes searching Jaebeoms when the other turned around to meet his gaze.

“To the bathroom.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I..”

Jaebeom gestured to his own erection, his eyes trained on Jinyoung’s for a moment longer, before he turned back towards the bathroom.

“ I can help you with that.”

Jinyoung offered, his voice small and unsure. 

Jaebeom turned around again, blinking at Jinyoung who was staring up at him with his head tilted, a sigh on his lips.

“Come back to bed.”

Jinyoung urged, reaching out with both arms.

“Jinyoung…”

Jaebeom was tempted to just follow along with Jinyoung, to crawl into the bed beside him, to let himself be taken care of as he had taken care of Jinyoung, but a small part of him still held him back.

“Yes, that’s my name. And your name is Jaebeom, and I want you, Jaebeom, back in this bed, right this instant.”

Jinyoung asserted, his hands slapping down on the comforter with such force that the bed frame rattled. 

Jaebeom jumped in response, not used to Jinyoung being so forceful with his words or his action and he swallowed down the lump in his throat before he sighed and made his way back to the edge of the bed. He closed the gap between himself and Jinyoung, settling in front of him, but making no move to touch him.

“Why are you being like this?”

Jinyoung whined.

“Like what?”

Jaebeom questioned, not sure exactly what he was being like.

“Like.. I don’t know, like a little fucking virgin. Wait, you’re not a virgin are you?”

Jinyoung’s eyes went wide and he gaped at Jaebeom, a small part of him hoping that he wasn’t unknowingly deflowering his driver.

“What that fuck? No, Jinyoung. I’m not a virgin. I just-.”

“Just what?”

Jinyoung cut him off, leaning forward into his space.

“I just don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Jaebeom supplied, deciding it was best to be honest.

Jinyoung snorted, a loud laugh following after.

“You’re not taking advantage of me Jaebeom. What did I tell you earlier? I am an adult, and I can make my own decision. I wanted you then, and I want you now.”

Jaebeom was stunned into silence, still shocked by the words even hearing them for a second time. Had Jinyoung really meant it when he said he wanted Jaebeom? Was it not just the alcohol talking? Jinyoung seemed to have sobered up quite a bit since they first entered the room and here he was, telling Jaebeom that he wanted him. He nodded his head slowly, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips and he looked back up at Jinyoung who was staring at him expectantly.

“Well, you already fucked my mouth, what more do you want?”

Jaebeom finally found his voice.

“I want you.”

Jinyoung crawled closer to Jaebeom, closing the small gap that was between them.

“To fuck my ass.”

Jinyoung finished, settling himself between Jaebeom’s thighs for the second time this evening, but this time he planned on making Jaebeom feel just as good as Jaebeom had made him feel.

Jaebeom’s mouth suddenly went dry, his mind swimming as he tried to process what Jinyoung had just said. He wanted Jaebeom to fuck him. He. Wanted. Jaebeom. To. Fu-

“Jaebeom, stop thinking about it so much. Just do it.”

Jinyoung’s voice was in his ear, his breath ghosting across his skin and that was all Jaebeom needed to throw aside any hesitance he had been harboring.

Jaebeom grabbed Jinyoung by the shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, his own form quickly covering the smaller one beneath him. He shove a knee between Jinyoung’s thighs and parted his legs, shifting to settle between them and he crushed his lips to Jinyoung’s roughly.

Jinyoung gasped as Jaebeom took control, forcing him onto his back and kissing him harshly. He moaned into the kiss, his lips parting and allowing Jaebeom free reign of the inside of his mouth. He could taste himself on Jaebeom’s tongue, a mixture of salty and bitter, with a little bit of Jaebeom’s own flavor underneath it all. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Jaebeom’s shoulders, his hands stroking down his back slowly.

“You should take this off..”

Jinyoung mumbled when the kiss broke, Jaebeom needing to take a breath. He plucked at the back of Jaebeom’s shirt, his other hand moving to rest on the waistband of his pants.

“These, too.”

Jaebeom sat up without needing another push, his hands deftly plucking at the buttons of his shirt while Jinyoung tugged at the waistband of his pants and briefs. He tore off his suit jacket, throwing it somewhere off to the side and he shimmied out of his dress shirt before discarding it as well. He glanced down at Jinyoung, the other man’s shirt still hanging loosely off of his shoulders and Jaebeom shoved it down and off of his arms. He slid backwards and off of the bed, standing at the edge of it to make quick work of his pants and briefs; Jinyoung having already gotten them halfway down his thighs. He kicked them off along with his shoes and without another thought, climbed back into the bed and between Jinyoung’s thighs.

Jinyoung exhaled as Jaebeom crowded his space, pushing him back down onto the bed and rolling his hips against his own. His cock was starting to fill out again, the aggressive nature of Jaebeom’s movements turning him on. He rutted his hips up against Jaebeom’s, feeling the heavy weight of Jaebeom’s cock against his hip and he whined into his mouth as Jaebeom kissed him; hard. It was just as sloppy and hurried as the first had been, Jaebeom’s teeth digging into the meat of his lower lip and tugging on it before pulling away to busy his lips with the skin just below Jinyoung’s jawline. 

Jaebeom inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Jinyoung. His cologne was sweet, but not overwhelming. There was a tinge of sweat mixed in, and something purely Jinyoung. He groaned as he felt Jinyoung roll his hips up, pushing his own down against them; his hard cock aching for more friction. He mouthed along Jinyoung’s neck, careful not to leave any marks as he made his way to Jinyoung’s ear. His lips slowly sucked the lobe in between them and rolled it, his tongue lapping at the sensitive skin.

“Do you have a condom..?”

Jinyoung groaned, his back arching to press closer to Jaebeom’s form.

Jaebeom stopped, freezing in place, and he dropped his head to the mattress just above Jinyoung’s shoulder. He let out a groan of his own, this one not out of pleasure and he turned his head to huff in Jinyoung’s ear.

“No, I don’t. I wasn’t exactly expecting to fuck you tonight.”

Jaebeom grumbled, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He looked down at Jinyoung and sighed, displeased at the turn of events.

Jinyoung wrinkled his nose, just as displeased as Jaebeom appeared to be and he tossed his head to the side, letting out an annoyed huff.

“Hey, wait.”

Jinyoung sat up abruptly, nearly bashing his head off of Jaebeom’s jaw and giving him an apologetic look. He stretched out towards the far side of the bed, his fingers barely reaching the drawer of a small nightstand and he whooped triumphantly as he reached inside and pulled out a packet of condoms and a small bottle of lube. He rolled back over and waggled them in front of Jaebeom’s face, grinning up at him brightly.

“How in the hell did you even think to look there?”

Jaebeom started.

“You know what, I don’t even want to know.”

“Oh, come on. It’s not like I hook up at all of these things. Hell, I’ve never even been to one of these things before, but with as lecherous as that man and his wife are I wouldn’t put it past them to keep this shit in every single bedroom in this house so they can sneak off into any one of them at any time with their latest victim.”

Jinyoung grunted, shoving the condom and lube against Jaebeom’s chest and waiting for him to take them.

“Good point..”

Jaebeom leaned back, wrapping his hand around Jinyoung’s and carefully retrieving the necessary items from his grasp. He looked down at Jinyoung’s face, inspecting it for any sign of hesitance and he rolled his eyes when Jinyoung guessed correctly as to what he was thinking about.

“For fuck’s sake Jaebeom, I already told you what I want. You don’t need to second guess everything. Just please, pleaseeeee fuck me already.”

Jinyoung whined, rutting his hips up against Jaebeom’s and giving him his best pout.

Jaebeom scoffed and shook his head, setting the packet of condoms off to the side and tapping Jinyoung’s hip.

“Roll over then, this will be easier if you're on your stomach.”

Jaebeom waited as Jinyoung’s eyes lit up and he quickly rolled over, crawling onto all forms and presenting his bottom for Jaebeom. He stared at the two perfect globes in front of him, reaching out to grip and release one of them, pushing it up and watching it bounce back into place. He popped the cap on the bottle of lube, pouring a liberal amount onto his fingers and he rubbed them together to warm it up. 

Jinyoung shook his hips, swaying them back and forth with impatience. He was fully hard again, his cock hanging heavy between his thighs and he was about to start rutting against the comforter if Jaebeom didn’t hurry up. He hissed when he felt the cool touch of lube against his rim, despite Jaebeom’s best effort to warm it and he sucked in a breath when he felt a finger breach his puckered hole.

Jaebeom pulled one cheek to the side with his free hand, the other carefully pressing a single digit deeper into Jinyoung’s waiting hole. He inched it inside, stopping at the first knuckle and waiting for Jinyoung to signal that he was alright. When he felt the other push back against his finger, he eased it forward, sinking it all the way inside. He circled it once, listening to the way Jinyoung groaned before pulling it back out and pushing it inside again. He repeated this a few more times, adding a second when he felt the tenseness of Jinyoung’s body ease up. He scissored his fingers as he thrust them in and out, crooking them when he shoved them deep and being rewarded with a husky mewl. 

“Do that again.”

Jinyoung pleaded, rolling his hips back to push Jaebeom’s fingers against his sweet spot again. 

Jaebeom obliged, pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in again, curling them as they sank into the waiting heat. He could feel Jinyoung tense up around his fingers, his body twitching each time Jaebeom pressed against his prostate.

“It’s enough. Want you. Now.”

Jinyoung purred, lifting his head to glance back over his shoulder at Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom licked his lips and nodded, pulling his fingers free from the heat of Jinyoung and he watched his hole twitch before wiping them on the comforter and tearing a condom off from the strip. He carefully tore open the foil packet and rolled it over his aching cock, picking up the bottle of lube and pouring some into his hand. He slowly stroked himself a few times, smearing the lube up and down to make sure he was thoroughly coated before dropping the bottle back onto the bed and positioning himself at Jinyoung’s entrance.

He sucked in a breath as he eased himself forward, the blunt head of his cock pushing past the rim with a little resistance. He stilled his hips once it was inside, waiting for Jinyoung’s breathing to even out. He was a little bigger than average, nothing too overwhelming, but still enough to be uncomfortable at first. He guided his hips forward again, watching closely as he disappeared into Jinyoung’s heat, only releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he was flush against Jinyoung’s ass.

“You okay?”

Jaebeom asked, his voice gentle, one hand moving to stroke up and down Jinyoung’s spine soothingly.

“Yeah, just give me a minute to get used to it.”

Jinyoung breathed out, his head hanging between his shoulders as he tried to adjust to Jaebeom’s girth. After several moments had passed he wiggled his hips, signalling that it was alright for Jaebeom to move.

Jaebeom cleared his throat and pulled his hips back, slowly pushing them forward and filling Jinyoung up again. He repeated this motion a few times, keeping his thrusts slow and controlled. One hand gripped Jinyoung’s hip roughly while the other smoothed along his back, stroking every inch of skin that he could reach. 

“You can go faster.”

Jinyoung called over his shoulder, no longer feeling any discomfort. If he was going to let Jaebeom fuck him, he wanted to be fucked thoroughly.

Jaebeom grunted in response, pulling his hips back and surging forward, barely giving Jinyoung time to breathe before he was shifting back and slamming back in again. He could hear the way Jinyoung yelped with each thrust, his voice getting higher in pitch every time Jaebeom impaled him on his cock. He could feel the sweat start to bead on his forehead as he continued to pound into Jinyoung’s pliant body, his hips moving of their own accord.

Jinyoung moaned and tried to swallow down the spit that threatened to dribble out of his mouth, but one sharp thrust from Jaebeom had him wailing and drooling on himself. He let his forehead fall to rest on the bed, his arms nearly giving way under the powerful thrusts he was taking from behind. He had to clutch at the comforter to keep himself upright, his knees aching with the strain. 

Jaebeom could feel Jinyoung shift beneath him, his body swaying slightly with each thrust of his hips. He was long gone from caring how hard he was fucking into Jinyoung and was chasing his own release. He bent his body down, leaning over Jinyoung’s back and keeping their hips close as he rutted into him roughly; his cock grinding into Jinyoung’s prostate without ever pulling out completely. He could hear Jinyoung whimper from below, his arms trembling with effort to keep himself upright. Jaebeom bit down on the back of Jinyoung’s shoulder, stifling his own grunts and groans while he rotated his hips. He snapped them roughly in short aborted thrusts as he felt his climax approaching. 

Jinyoung hissed and whined as Jaebeom abused his prostate, the way he was angled not doing quite enough to push Jinyoung over the edge. He dropped down onto one elbow, sliding his hand along his underside to grip his own cock. His fingers wrapped around it loosely and he stroked himself quickly, keeping time with Jaebeom’s hips. He could feel Jaebeom jolt, his teeth and fingers digging into Jinyoung’s flesh even harder, his cock twitching inside of him as he came. It was definitely going to bruise.

He closed his eyes and groaned as he tugged at his cock, panting and moaning as he spilled over his fingers and the bed below as Jaebeom finally stilled and collapsed on top of him. His breath left him in a rush as he fell to the bed, Jaebeom’s dead weight pushing him into the mattress and he whined as he felt his own mess smearing across his abdomen. He grunted and slapped at Jaebeom with his free hand, his other arm trapped between his torso and the mattress.

“You’re heavy. Get off.”

“I just did.”

“Smart ass.”

Jinyoung groaned and swatted at Jaebeom again, wanting to at least roll over so he wasn’t lying in his own cum. He heaved a sigh of relief when Jaebeom finally complied, pushing himself up off of Jinyoung and pulling out, leaving Jinyoung empty and open. He rolled onto his back wearily, blinking up at the ceiling and turning his head to look at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom stared back at Jinyoung, resting on his stomach and feeling unable to will himself into moving just yet. He was sated, yet something was missing. He continued to study Jinyoung’s sleepy features, the other man’s eyes drooping and his lips curved into a weak smile. He huffed out a soft laugh, grinning when Jinyoung furrowed his brow, unsure of what was so funny. He rolled onto his back finally, pulling the condom off and tying it, groaning as he sat up to toss it into the waste bin. He eased himself back down onto one elbow, leaning closer to Jinyoung, and he swallowed thickly.

“What’s wrong?”

Jinyoung asked, noticing the way Jaebeom’s brow was furrowed and his eyes seemed to be clouded with something he wasn’t familiar with.

“Nothing.”

Jaebeom replied, blinking his eyes and whatever Jinyoung had thought he had seen was gone.

“Ok, good. Come here.”

Jinyoung reached his arms out towards Jaebeom, ushering him to scoot closer.

Jaebeom glanced down at the wet spot between them, shaking his head and pointing at the mess.

“I am not sleeping in a puddle of your cum. No thank you.”

Jinyoung groaned and shifted, tugging at the edge of the comforter and wiggling around under he was situated underneath it; leaving the mess on top. He glanced back at Jaebeom, pouting his lips and giving him his best puppy eyes.

Jaebeom rolled his eyes and sat up, pulling the comforter back and sliding beneath the sheets next to Jinyoung. He laughed when the other let out a small noise of victory and snuggled into his side, one arm draping across his chest and a leg snaking its way between his own. He glanced down at Jinyoung, finding himself gazing into warm brown eyes. He let out a noise himself when Jinyoung shifted his position just slightly, his lips gently pressing against Jaebeom’s. 

It wasn’t a passionate or hurried kiss. It was sweet and slow, chaste, and filling Jaebeom with something other than lust. He blinked down at Jinyoung when he pulled away, the two of them just watching each for a few moments until Jinyoung broke the spell and looked down, burying his face in Jaebeom’s shoulder.

“Goodnight.”

Jinyoung mumbled, his breath warm and damp against Jaebeom’s skin.

“Goodnight.”

Jaebeom repeated, closing his eyes as he let his hand move to rest on Jinyoung’s forearm, and he drifted off to sleep.

_★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★_

Morning came much too soon for Jinyoung, his head pounding and his throat parched as he grumbled and tried to roll over. He blinked his eyes open when he found himself unable to move, a heavy weight resting over his waist and he sucked in a breath as he took in the sleeping face next to his own. 

Jaebeom snuffled and yawned in his sleep, but didn’t quite wake up, his body stirring only slightly. He could feel the warm pressure of another body against his own and he squeezed the other person gently. He only opened his eyes when he heard a surprised yelp, his head turning to meet Jinyoung’s shocked gaze.

“Good morning.”

Jaebeom mumbled, not fully comprehending the situation and he quickly jerked his arm away once he felt the pressure of Jinyoung’s lower body against his own. It was totally normal to wake up with an erection, but Jaebeom was not prepared to face the reality of having his employers morning wood pressed up against his hip. He looked away from Jinyoung, his face flushed as he stared at the far wall, trying to will away his own arousal.

“Good morning to you, too.”

Jinyoung huffed, a bit offended at Jaebeom’s immediate rejection. He rolled onto his back and sat up, one hand quickly moving to grip the side of his head and he moaned in agony.

Jaebeom turned his eyes back to Jinyoung, sitting up and leaning towards him.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I think I drank too much, though.”

“You don’t say.”

Jaebeom chuckled, his mouth closing when he received a glare in return.

“I’ll check the medicine cabinet in the bathroom for pain killers.”

Jaebeom climbed out of the bed, not bothering to put on any clothes and he padded into the bathroom, leaving Jinyoung to gape at his bare ass.

“Aha!”

Jaebeom turned around, brandishing a bottle of aspirin and Jinyoung quickly averted his eyes. He had seen Jaebeom naked just the night before, but now he was completely sober and a little less forward. He waited quietly as Jaebeom filled a paper cup with water and brought it to him along with two pain killers and he took them with a slight nod; tossing the pills into his mouth and washing them down with the water. He handed the empty cup back to Jaebeom, who tossed it into the waste bin and began to gather up their clothes.

Jaebeom had to look at the tags to figure out which suit pieces belonged to whom, only their underwear not looking anything alike. He was broader and therefore wore a larger size than Jinyoung and he was able to easily distinguish one's attire from the others. He placed Jinyoung’s clothing on the bed next to him, before excusing himself to the bathroom to pee and get dressed. He closed the door with a quiet snick, letting out a harsh sigh as he stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was disheveled and he could feel the soreness in his jaw. He signed again, turning to the toilet to relieve himself and he took to putting his clothes back on and making himself look at least somewhat presentable.

Jinyoung stared at the bathroom door for what seemed like an eternity, only moving to get dressed once he heard the familiar sound of a toilet flushing. He pulled on his boxer briefs, then his shirt, followed by his pants, his aching body not wanting to cooperate when he stood at the edge of the bed. He grunted as he stuffed each leg into his pants one at a time, pain shooting up his lower back with the movement. He knew he would be feeling it for the rest of the day. 

He tugged on his shirt and buttoned in sloppily, not bothering to tuck it in and he finished off by throwing his arms into his suit jacket and smoothing it down. He glared down at the bow tie that seemed to mock him from the bed, snatching it and stuffing it in the breast pocket of his coat, rather than attempting to tie it properly. He was tired and he was hung over, everyone and their brother could appreciate that fact and let his lack of attention to detail slide for the day.

Jaebeom flung the door to the bathroom open after he had finished getting dressed, his eyes falling to rest on Jinyoung who was similarly dressed, but in a much less put together manner. He couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head at the disaster that was Jinyoung first thing in the morning and he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached for his shoes and slipped them on, turning back to Jinyoung and staring at him expectantly. 

Jinyoung followed suit, flopping back down onto the bed and dragging his shoes towards him. He stuffed his feet into them, not bothering to make sure they were on properly and he stood again, making his way to the door. He pulled it open, surprised by the quietness of the house, not a sound besides his shoes clicking on the marble floor as he stepped into the hallway. He waited until Jaebeom had exited the room as well, pulling the door shut behind him before he started towards the staircase and began his descent.

“Ah, good morning boys.”

Mira called from the front doorway, waving a hand towards them.

“I hope that you slept well. I was just seeing out the other guests.”

The woman looked them up and down, noting the way Jinyoung looked completely torn apart, while Jaebeom had barely a hair out of place. She smiled warmly at him, reaching out her hand expectantly. 

“I don’t believe we met last night, I was quite busy entertaining the other guests while my husband was flitting about like a buffoon. Mira Kim. Nice to meet you.”

Jaebeom took her hand and shook it gently, the same expression on his face that Jinyoung had seen the night before when Hosung had inquired about him.

“Nice to meet you as well. We slept just fine. Thank you for your hospitality, but if you don’t mind I must be getting Jinyoung home.”

Jaebeom cut their chat short, bowing to the woman and dropping her hand. He smiled weakly at the doorman, stepping out into the chilly morning air and he made his way to the valet podium to give his name and wait for someone to bring his car around.

“Curious man, isn’t he?”

Mira spoke, directing her attention to Jinyoung, who hadn't quite made his way down the front stairs just yet.

“Excuse me?”

Jinyoung turned, looking back over his shoulder at the woman, a confused expression on his features.

“That Jaebeom.”

“Oh, hm. I guess so. He’s just Jaebeom.”

Jinyoung shrugged, his head pounding too much to want to put any real thought into what she could mean. He bowed his head and waved to the woman before moving to stand next to Jaebeom and wait for the car. 

“Thank god.”

Jaebeom breathed a sigh of relief as his car rolled up in front of them, his eyes roaming over every inch as he circled it and made sure that there was no damage. He thanked the valet, a much older man than had taken his car the night before and he slipped into the driver’s seat. 

Jinyoung pried open the back door, the weight of it feeling like lead in his current state and he dropped himself into the back seat, flopping across it. He glared at Jaebeom when he gave him the usual speech about wearing his seat belt and he groaned as he sat up and clicked his seat belt into place.

“Happy?”

Jinyoung muttered, scrunching his face up and sticking his tongue out at Jaebeom.

“Very.”

Jaebeom hummed, grinning from ear to ear and putting the car into drive to make their way back towards the city.

_★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★_

The car ride to Jinyoung’s apartment was quiet, even the usual music not wafting from the stereo system. Jinyoung was sitting with his head pressed against the cool glass of the window pane, his eyes closed, and he whined with each and every bump the car made. His backside was not enjoying the car ride. 

Jaebeom kept quiet, unsure of what to say to Jinyoung after the night before, but also knowing that a hangover was not pleasant. He had had plenty of them himself in college and he was never interested in having any sort of conversation until the next day. He allotted Jinyoung the same courtesy and only opened his mouth to speak once they had pulled up to the curb in front of Jinyoung’s building.

“I don’t have any cash on me, so I wired the money for last night to your bank account. I hope it’s enough.”

Jinyoung spoke before Jaebeom could get any words out, his eyebrows knitting together.

“Why wouldn’t it be enough? We discussed my compensation before the event.”

Jaebeom queried, reaching to pick up his phone from the center console. He unlocked his phone and clicked on the notification from his bank app. He let out a low gasp when he saw the number, his mouth hanging open and he shook his head.

“Jinyoung, this is too much. It’s way more than we agreed upon.”

“I know, but that was before, well, everything else.”

Jinyoung spoke softly, averting his eyes from Jaebeom’s.

“I’ve never paid anyone for sex before, so I wasn’t sure what was reasonable…”

He finished, his eyes still looking anywhere but Jaebeom’s face.

“Oh. Of course. It’s fine. No worries.”

Jaebeom said, locking his phone again and tossing it back into the center console without another thought.

Jinyoung let out a relieved sigh, finally letting his gaze meet Jaebeom’s again in the rear view mirror and he noted the way his eyes seemed devoid of emotion.

“Is something wrong? If it’s not enough then I can give you more. It’s not a problem.”

Jinyoung started, panicking and picking up his phone to transfer another million won into Jaebeom’s account.

“Nothing’s wrong Jinyoung. It’s enough. I told you not to worry about it.”

“Are you sure? You seem upset about something. You barely spoke a word to me all morning and-”

Jinyoung asked, his voice cautious as he watched Jaebeom slump his shoulders and he stopped speaking when he heard the heavy sigh come from the front seat.

“I’m not upset, Jinyoung. I’m tired and you’re hung over. I don’t want to be bothered when I have a hangover and I know that you have a headache, so I was just trying to extend the same courtesy to you that I would expect in return if I were in your position.”

Jaebeom explained, his eyes finding Jinyoung’s again. 

“Okay.”

Jinyoung said softly, looking at the phone in his hands. He pressed the power button to dim the screen and he shoved it into his back pocket, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching for the door handle.

“I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Yeah. See you Monday.”

Jinyoung pushed the door open and stepped back into the chilled Saturday morning air, his head no longer the only thing aching. He turned and watched as Jaebeom pulled away from the curb, before bowing his head to the doorman and heading inside.

Jaebeom gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white as he tried to calm his racing mind as he waited at a red light. He had lied to Jinyoung. He was upset, but not about the amount of money that he was given as compensation for the night before. He glanced down at the phone that was peeking out from the center console and he lifted one hand from the steering wheel, only to slam it down against the hard plastic with a shout.

“Fuck!”

Jaebeom let his head fall back against the headrest of his seat, his eyes closing as he sucked in a shaky breath. He tried to let the calm wash over him, the silence of the car deafening. He snapped his eyes open and looked in front of him, the light having changed to green when he heard a loud honk from the car behind him. He quickly hit the gas and sped through the intersection, blinking his eyes once and allowing a single tear to roll down his cheek.

_★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★_

Jinyoung had spent most of his weekend nursing his hangover and avoiding every single phone call from his family and friends. He had no intention of divulging the details of his weekend to anyone, especially not his mother and he had cooped himself up in his room with a book and several glasses of tea.

By the time Monday had rolled around, he was feeling much better physically, but he was still mentally and emotionally drained. He wasn’t sure that Jaebeom had been honest with him when he had said that he wasn’t upset and he, himself was, to be quite honest, terrified to face the other man this morning. 

Jinyoung stood just inside the foyer of his apartment building, rain pouring down into the street as he waited for Jaebeom to arrive. He was a couple of minutes late, which was unusual and Jinyoung hadn’t received a call nor a text to indicate that he would be late. He was starting to worry and was about to pull up Jaebeom’s contact just as the door opened and the doorman alerted him to Jaebeom’s arrival. Jinyoung thanked the man and quickly rushed into the rain, pulling the door of Jaebeom’s back seat open and slipping inside. 

“You were late, is everything okay?”

Jinyoung asked immediately, his eyes moving to the rear view mirror to catch Jaebeom’s gaze.

“Oh, yeah. Everything’s fine, just overslept is all. I should have called or texted, sorry.”

Jaebeom’s voice was tired, his eyes rimmed with red and dotted black underneath.

Jinyoung didn’t comment on it.

“It’s fine, I just worry sometimes.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Jaebeom pulled away from the curb without another word, the sound of the rain beating down on the roof of the car and the low tone of a woman’s voice singing a foreign R&B song the only thing Jinyoung heard for the rest of the car ride to the office.

This went on for the next several days, Jaebeom picking Jinyoung up and looking like he hadn’t slept in days. There were no outings at the end of the day, Jaebeom picking Jinyoung up from work and taking him straight home. He always had some excuse about not feeling well or not having time today when Jinyoung had inquired about going somewhere they could sit and relax.

It was wearing on Jinyoung and he wasn’t sure what was going on with Jaebeom or why the other had stopped acting friendly with him all of a sudden. Maybe something was going on with his family or at home that he didn’t want to talk about. It wasn’t Jinyoung’s place to pry and he hoped that whatever it was would soon pass. He missed their adventures as Jisoo liked to call them.

It wasn’t until a week later that Jinyoung cracked. He was sitting in his office, pouring over some files when Jisoo popped her head into his office. 

“I have an invitation here for you. Looks fancy.”

She waved it in the air, fanning herself with it as if she were a countess in Renaissance England. She laughed and made her way into the room, crossing the short distance from the door to Jinyoung’s desk and she dropped it in front of him, waiting expectantly. 

“You want me to open it _now_?”

Jinyoung groaned, his eyes darting between the files he had to finish looking over in the next hour and the invitation on his desk.

“Yes, _now_. I want to see what it is. Maybe it’s another party. You could invite Jaebeom to go with you again.”

Jisoo waggled her eyebrows at him, unknowing of the issues that had arisen between the two men. She was his best friend, but Jinyoung didn’t want to burden her with his stupid relationship problems. Especially, when he wasn’t even sure himself what his relationship with Jaebeom was.

“Fine.”

Jinyoung conceded, knowing that she wouldn’t leave him alone until he had opened the letter. He peeled away the seal and slipped the invitation out, his eyes wandering over it and he let out a sigh.

“It’s just some stupid anniversary party.”

He dropped the invitation onto the desktop and went back to his computer screen, ignoring Jisoo and her curiosity. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to her when she gasped, flailing the invitation in his face.

“Jinyoung! This is not just some stupid aniversary party. This is _the_ anniversary party.”

“What do you mean _the_ anniversary party?”

Jinyoung queried, confused as to why Jisoo was so hyper over some lame 30th anniversary party for a couple of rich people.

“Becauuuuuusee Jinyoung, it’s the Lim Corporation heads anniversary party.”

Jisoo spat, slapping the invitation back down in front of Jinyoung.

Jinyoung gaped and picked up the invitation, staring at it and reading it again. Jisoo was right, it was _the_ anniversary party. Jinyoung had been working on closing a deal with Lim Co. to supply them with all of their produce for the numerous restaurant chains and specialty grocery stores the company owned. He _had_ to go to this party, but he had no one to go with. He groaned loudly and slumped in his chair, his head pounding as he thought about asking Jaebeom to go with him.

No, it was out of the question.

“What’s wrong. This could totally seal the deal Jinyoung. You have to ask Jaebeom after work to come with you. The party is this upcoming Sunday. There isn’t much time to prepare. Actually, I can call and ask him for you right now.” 

Jisoo reached into the side pocket of her dress, slipping her phone out and pulling up her contacts.

Jinyoung jumped out of his chair, his hand reaching for her wrist and stopping her before she could connect the call.

“Don’t.”

Jinyoung begged, his eyes pleading and his face pale.

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you want me to ask him? Ooohhh, I get it. You wanna ask him yourself. Got it.”

Jisoo winked and stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

“I don’t think anyone will be asking him to go anywhere with me for a while.”

Jinyoung grumbled, sighing as he settled back into his chair.

Jisoo furrowed her brow, looking at Jinyoung over the top of the desk and she turned back towards the open office door. She made her way across the room, closing the door and clicking the lock into place before striding back towards Jinyoung’s desk and taking a seat on the edge of it.

“Spill.”

Jinyoung knew Jisoo meant business when she got into her mother role and here she was, on his desk, glaring down at him. He sighed and threw himself against the back of his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose and figuring out where to start.

By the time Jinyoung had relayed all of the last couple of weeks to Jisoo, she was pursing her lips and humming the the way that she did when she was about to berate him. 

“Park Jinyoung, what in the hell is wrong with you?!”

Her voice erupted from her small frame, her body sliding off of the desk to stalk around it and she slammed her hands down onto the arms of his chair.

“You did not seriously pay that poor man 2 milllion won for sleeping with you.”

She couldn’t believe how stupid her best friend was. She knew he lacked judgement when he was drinking and hangover. He had proven that time and again during their college years together, but this was another level of idiocy.

“No wonder he’s barely speaking to you. I wouldn’t either. You are a complete and utter moron.”

Jisoo let him have it, holding back nothing as she paced back and forth across the space between the desk and the wall, her teeth gnawing at her thumb as she tried to come up with some explanation as to how in the hell Jinyoung could have screwed up so badly.

“What was I supposed to do? He made it very clear that the entire evening was just a business transaction, so why shouldn’t I pay him for his services?”

Jinyoung was confused, Jaebeom was just doing his job, right? He was just attending to his needy and whiny boss, who had had entirely too much alcohol and had demanded to be fucked. Jaebeom had, in fact, fucked him, and fucked him well.

“He did?”

Jisoo stopped pacing, turning to stare at Jinyoung with a dumbfounded look on her face. She was almost certain that Jaebeom had feelings for Jinyoung and vice versa. The entire situation was giving her a headache.

“Yes. He said at dinner after he had gotten my food and several drinks for me that he was ‘just doing his job’. He wasn’t there to have fun Jisoo, he was there to work.”

Jinyoung reiterated, pouting up at her when she had finally stopped glaring at him.

Jisoo sighed and sank down into an armchair in a corner, just as confused as Jinyoung was as to why Jaebeom would be acting so standoffish then, if he had made it clear that he was only accompanying Jinyoung because he was being paid to do so.

“I don’t understand you men at all. This is why I only date women.”

“Oh please, I’ve heard my fair share of horror stories from you about the women you’ve dated. Don’t act like you aren’t just as crazy.”

Jinyoung countered, laughing at the dirty look Jisoo shot him, but then she too joined him in a fit of giggles.

“You’re right. We’re all mad, but really. I think you should just ask him anyway. If he isn’t upset about the money, then maybe he just has something else going on in his life. Worst case, if he says no I’ll go with you.”

Jisoo offered, happy to see the small smile on Jinyoung’s face at her offer.

“Thank you Jisoo, I’ll think about it.”

  
Jinyoung wanted to ask Jaebeom, but he was afraid to do so. He still had a lot of work to do and he didn’t want to think about it too much for the time being so he shooed Jisoo out of his office and went back to work. He hoped that the conversation he was bound to have with Jaebeom would go better than he was expecting it to.

At the end of the day, Jinyoung climbed into the back of Jaebeom’s car just as he had every other day. Jaebeom was silent as he had been for the past week or so, and he Jinyoung sighed as he settled in and buckled his seat belt. 

Jaebeom glanced at him in the rear view mirror and he noted the way Jinyoung’s shoulders seemed to be more tense than usual, his facial features showing obvious distress. He let out a sigh of his own and he sucked in a deep breath, swallowing down his pride and he finally spoke to him first for the first time in weeks.

“Everything alright? You seem more stressed out than usual.”

Jinyoung jumped at the sound of Jaebeom’s voice, his eyes quickly darting to meet the heavy gaze in the rear view mirror. Jaebeom still looked tired, but not quite as tired as he had over the last couple of days. Perhaps whatever it was that had been bothering him was finally coming to a resolution.

“Yes. No. I don’t know. I got an invitation to another event today. It’s coming up this Sunday and I really don’t want to go alone.”

Jinyoung supplied, hoping that Jaebeom would catch the hint without him having to ask again.

“Ah. Yeah, that could be a problem if you’re required to bring a guest.”

“It’s not required, I was just kind of hoping that-”

Jinyoung stopped, licking his lips and looking out the window before finishing his sentence.

“That you might come with me again.”

Jinyoung held his breath, waiting for Jaebeom to reply. The silence he was met with was more terrifying than hearing an immediate no, his eyes closing as he waited for the worst possible outcome.

Jaebeom sighed.

“I’m sorry Jinyoung, but I can’t.”

Jinyoung exhaled and turned back to face the front of the car, his eyes trained on the back of Jaebeom’s head.

“I swear I won’t drink again, but this party could be the catalyst to a whole new chapter in my life. I’m about to close a really important deal and the people hosting the party are crucial to making that happen. I really need you to be there.”

Jinyoung pleaded, not caring if he sounded desperate. To be honest, he was.

“Jinyoung, I can’t go to that party with you.”

Jaebeom started.

“Please Jaebeom, I know I screwed up with the money thing and I know that you’re probably mad at me, but-”

“Jinyoung, stop.”

Jaebeom turned in his seat, his eyes falling directly on Jinyoung’s and he shook his head.

“It has nothing to do with that, or even you. It’s my parents' anniversary this weekend and I’ll be at their house. I can’t go with you because I’m not available at that time.”

Jinyoung blinked at Jaebeom and felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment, he tore his eyes away from Jaebeom and stared out the window.

“Oh. Okay. That makes sense. You definitely don’t want to miss that.”

He finally replied, nodding his head to assure Jaebeom that he understood.

“Next time, yeah? I’m holding you to that no drinking thing, though.”

Jinyoung turned his eyes back to Jaebeom who was now smiling at him, his heart fluttering in his chest like it had so many times before. He had missed that smile more than he knew until this exact moment and he felt his face flush even hotter. 

“Okay.”

Jaebeom laughed and turned back around in his seat, shaking his head and slipping the car into traffic when he found an opening. 

The ride home was quiet, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence like they had been for the past two weeks, but it was a mutual understanding that they were slowly finding their footing and getting back on the same page.

“See you tomorrow.”

Jinyoung smiled as he slipped out of the door, a slight wave and a nod followed the same words from Jaebeom. He was happy that they seemed to have gotten past whatever bump they had come to in the road.

_★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★_

“He said he can’t go.”

Jinyoung relayed to Jisoo over the phone, lying on his couch and flipping through channels until he settled on the evening news. 

“He can’t or he won’t? Maybe he is mad about the money.”

Jisoo mumbled, rolling around on her bed on the other end of the line.

“He can’t. He said his parents have their anniversary party this weekend, too. You can’t be mad at the guy for that, you couldn’t go last time because of yours.”

Jinyoung informed her, knowing that of all people she should be understanding.

“Hmmm. Yeah, you can’t really be upset if that’s the case.”

Jisoo hummed, her fingers tapping on her screen as she scrolled through her social media feeds. She happened across a photo of a family, one person in particular looking familiar to her. She quickly pulled up Google and typed in “Lim Co. owners”. She easily found a Wikipedia article, one that not only outlined the business, but also the family that owned it. She scrolled down to the “Family” section and she skimmed the first paragraph, the second holding the information she was looking for:

‘One child: Jaebeom Lim, born January 6th, 1994.’

Underneath the line was a photo of Jaebeom, the very same Jaebeom that happened to be employed by Park Agriculture Co. as the driver of one Park Jinyoung.

“Oh my god.”

Jisoo gasped and quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, hoping that Jinyoung hadn’t hear her through the speaker on the phone.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“No. Nothing happened. Just got a text from Jennie.”

“Why are you reading text messages when you’re supposed to be talking to me?”

Jinyoung’s pout was evident, even through the phone.

“It could have been important!”

Jisoo argued, rolling her eyes.

“Jennie’s idea of important is buying the latest couture sweatshirt.:

Jinyoung spat back, pulling a chuckle from Jisoo.

He wasn’t wrong.

“Right. Right. Anyway, since Jaebeom can’t be your date, I guess I’ll have to fill in for him this time.”

“Thanks, Jisoo. I appreciate it. I’ll make sure you have the night of your life.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Jinyoung could hear the smile in her voice, happy that he would have his best friend at his side when it came time to close the most important deal of his life.

“Oh and Jinyoung?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m not fucking you at the end of the night.”

Jisoo cackled at the disgusted gurgle Jinyoung made on the other end of the line and she quickly hung up the phone before he could shoot back an equally disturbing response.

\------

The week came and went, Sunday suddenly upon them and Jinyoung tapped his foot nervously as Jisoo rolled her eyes and grasped his arm with one hand. 

“Calm down, Jinyoung. It isn’t like you’ve never made a business deal before.”

She chided him. 

“I know, but this is like the deal of the century. Can you just imagine the amount of money we’ll make if I can make this happen, tonight?”

Jinyoung clicked his tongue, his eyes roaming over the droves over people that milled about in the ballroom. 

The party was in full swing, a large chandelier on display in the center of the ceiling and creating rainbows on the marble floor that danced along with the guests. There was a grand piano situated in a far corner, where a beautiful woman was sat atop it, singing along with an equally beautiful pianist. Everyone was dressed to the nines, ladies and gentleman in their most expensive attire for the most notable anniversary party of the year.

“Here, have a drink.”

Jisoo grabbed two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter, offering one up to Jinyoung.

“I thought alcohol was off limits tonight.”

Jinyoung questioned, one brow raising as he eyed the glass in Jisoo’s hand.

“I said no getting drunk. One glass of champagne won’t do any harm.”

Jisoo encouraged him to take it, and Jinyoung sighed, finally accepting the drink. 

He took a small sip of the bubbly alcohol, nearly sneezing when a bubble burst just under his nose and Jisoo laughed at the surprised look on his face.

“You’d think you’ve never had champagne before.”

“I haven’t.”

Jinyoung shot back, his face eerily serious.

“You’re kidding.” 

“I’m not.”

Jinyoung stated, nodding his head to punctuate how serious he indeed was.

“Wow. That’s surprising. How have you never had champagne before. It’s like the big thing with fancy parties and all. Don’t your parents have these types of shindigs all the time? You’d think that as someone with your background, you would have had it at least once. Jinyoung, are you listening?”

Jisoo waved a hand in front of his face, his expression blank and his eyes staring off into the distance.

“What on earth are you looking at? Oh.”

She saw it then. Just across the room, Jaebeom was standing with a couple of other men. His hair swept back off of his face and a crisp, clean suit tailored to fit him perfectly. He was holding a glass of champagne and laughing at something one of the other men had said. The man’s back was to them and she could see the way Jinyoung tensed when he slid an arm around Jaebeom’s waist and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. 

Jinyoung visibly blanched when Jaebeom didn’t pull away, leaning his ear down to hear what the other man had to say. He was fuming and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he gripped the stem of the flute so hard he could hear the glass crack.

“Jinyoung.”

Jisoo started, closing her mouth when a hand came up to press two fingers roughly to her lips. She knew when Jinyoung was angry he was a force to be reckoned with and despite not wanting this deal to go south, she preferred to keep herself unharmed. Jinyoung could be volatile, even with her, when provoked.

“I’ll be right back.”

Jinyoung shoved his flute of champagne back into Jisoo’s hands, causing her to almost drop her own and she sighed as she shuffled behind him, calling his name over and over; but not being heard.

The roar of adrenaline was in his ears, his mind forgetting where he was as he strode up to Jaebeom and gripped his shoulder roughly.

“I thought you had somewhere else to be.”

Jinyoung spat, his face twisted with anger.

Jaebeom turned to look at whoever had so forcefully grabbed him and the retort he had coming died on his tongue as he recognized the man standing before him.

“Jinyoung, what are you doing here?”

Jaebeom looked confused, but then it dawned on him.

“I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were too busy for my fancy parties this weekend.”

Jinyoung seethed, his eyes darting from Jaebeom to the man who had been so casually touching him just before Jinyoung had cut in.

“Is this the reason why you refused me?”

Jinyoung nodded towards the man.

“Excuse me?”

Jaebeom replied, feeling quite offended as to what Jinyoung was alluding to.

“You heard me, Jaebeom. Are you fucking him, too? Is that why you got so distant and standoffish with me after that night? Because you already had someone waiting for you? Is that why you couldn’t be here with me tonight? Because you were coming with him?”

Jinyoung’s voice grew louder the longer he went on, his face red and hands shaking.

Jaebeom was growing visibly agitated with Jinyoung’s accusations, the man in question having stepped away from their quarrel. He had nothing to do with Jaebeom outside of looking to hire him to shoot photos for his daughter’s fifteenth birthday party and he wasn’t interested in dealing with an angry lover.

“What in the hell is wrong with you?”

Jaebeom shouted, his anger exploding as he watched the man he was about to cut a deal with walk away. He stepped into Jinyoung’s space, crowding him back against the bar and glaring at him with a fury unlike Jinyoung had ever seen before.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?”

Jinyoung shot back, one hand moving to push at Jaebeom’s chest and get him out of his face.

“You act like we’re friends, taking me to all these places that you think I’ll like when I’ve had a bad day. Then you agreed to come to some shitty party with me, let me get drunk and cater to my every whim.. But then you just stopped. You shut down, completely. I thought-”

Jinyoung trailed off, unable to find the right words to explain what he thought. He wasn’t even sure what it was that he thought.

“You thought what Jinyoung?”

Jaebeom pressed, chest heaving as he struggled to keep his composure and not punch JInyoung then and there.

“I don’t know, Jaebeom! Why did you sleep with me if you were just going to stop talking to me?”

“Are you really that stupid?”

Jaebeom lost all control, his frustration spiraling into something more akin to rage.

“You _paid_ me for sex, Jinyoung.”

Jaebeom had finally let it out, the one thing that he had been holding back since the day it happened. The one thing that had caused the rift between them. The one thing that he could no longer let slide.

“You said that you were _just doing your job_ that night. I thought I should pay you for _doing your job_.”

Jinyoung shot back, an ugly sneer playing on his lips.”

“I’m not your _whore_ Jinyoung, I’m your driver.”

Jaebeom had had enough, his anger simmering to a disappointed heart break. He shoved a hand through his hair and stepped back, the crowd that had formed around them letting out a collective gasp, but separating to let Jaebeom through. 

Jinyoung could see Jisoo over Jaebeom’s shoulder, one hand covering her mouth and her eyes filled with sympathy. He let out a choked noise when Jaebeom turned to walk away from him, one hand reaching to grasp the cuff of his suit jacket.

“Jaebeom, please.”

Jinyoung begged, his eyes pleading with the other man.

Jaebeom’s eyes were dark and devoid of emotion. He was tired; tired of the games, tired of the lies, and he was tired of not being anything to Jinyoung, but his employee. He pulled his arm free and glared at Jinyoung, but he made no move to leave the spot he was standing him. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Jinyoung to say what it was that he so desperately wanted to say.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset with the money. I thought that’s what you wanted.”

Jinyoung pleaded his case, stepping closer to Jaebeom as he spoke.

Jaebeom scoffed.

“Why would you think that?”

“Because. You kept saying you were doing your job, I thought. I thought that you only slept with me because you felt obligated to, that you were just _doing your job_.”

“Do you really think so little of me that you actually believe the shit coming out of your mouth?”

Jaebeom was angry again, his posture showing it as he shook his head and turned to leave.

“No! Jaebeom, I don’t! I don’t think lowly of you. Jaebeom, please. Jaebeom, I lo-”

“What’s going on here?”

A voice cut in as Jinyoung was about to say the one thing he never expected to say or even feel for the other man. His eyes turned to a beautiful woman, dressed in a sequined gown fit for a queen. He immediately recognized her as the co-founder of Lim Co., his stomach dropping as he remembered where he was. He was sure that he not only had lost Jaebeom, but he had also lost the contract. 

Jaebeom sighed and turned to the woman, his body language shifting dramatically as he moved to her side and kissed her cheek softly.

Jinyoung stared at him, dumbfounded at what was unfolding before him and he gaped like a fish at the two of them.

“Jinyoung? Park Jinyoung, is that you?”

The woman cooed, stepping into his space and reaching out to squeeze his cheek.

“My, I haven’t seen you since you were a child. You’ve taken over your grandfather’s company haven’t you? I believe my husband was looking for you earlier, something about a contract needing signed.”

She turned and glanced around the room, sighing when she was unable to locate her husband.

“Useless man, anyway. What were the two of you squabbling about. I could hear you clean across the ballroom. Jaebeom, dear, you really need to learn to control your temper. I will have no son of mine shouting at my anniversary party. You hear me.”

The woman scolded Jaebeom, who in turn bowed his head in apology and smiled weakly at her.

“Son.. Jaebeom is your son?”

Jinyoung felt the room start to spin, despite having had very little to drink. His heart was beating at an irregularly fast rate and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. 

“I have to. I have to go.”

He turned and fled, darting through the opening in the crowd of people that had moved to make way for Jaebeom, Jisoo letting out an exasperated sigh and chasing after him. He tore at the buttons on his dress shirt as he ran down the hall and into the foyer, not waiting for the doormen to see him out. He threw the double doors open on his own, stumbling down the stairs and continuing to run until his legs gave out; collapsing midway down the paved driveway.

Jisoo stomped her foot and waited at the valet station until the car was pulled around, knowing full well that Jinyoung couldn’t have gotten very far on foot. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to face a very concerned Jaebeom and she sighed heavily.

“Look. I’m sorry, Jaebeom, for all of this. Jinyoung is kind of an idiot, but he honestly didn’t mean any harm. I yelled at him when he told me that he gave you the money for… you know, and-”

“Wait, he told you we slept together?’

Jaebeom was a bit taken aback, his eyes wide and surprised.

“Yes, he told me, but not until a couple of days ago. He tells me everything, eventually. I don’t know if you know this, but Jinyoung’s parents never approved of him being gay. He got caught with a friend of his in high school and was basically barred from having anyone over or going out much until he went to college, where his parents had no control over him anymore. He’s had a hard time accepting himself and he was pretty wild in college, but never found anyone he really felt like settling down with. 

The fact that he was so upset over feeling like you were ignoring him says a lot. He thought that it might have something to do with what had transpired between the two of you and I guess he was right. He mentioned to me that you had said you were just doing your job, so I was a bit confused myself as to why you’d be bothered by the money. I can see now, after that fight, that you’re both just idiots.”

She finished, a wry smile on her lips as Jaebeom took in everything she had said and then clicked his tongue at the insult.

“I guess you’re right. I don’t think either of us really knew what was going on, but I think I understand now. Thanks, Jisoo. Go find that idiot, and let me know when he’s home safe.”

Jaebeom gave her shoulder a light squeeze and left her to find his mother and explain the situation. He was sure she would be wondering why her prospective business partner had fled the scene after getting into a shouting match with her only son.

Jisoo smiled and thanked the valet, who had waited patiently for her to finish talking to Jaebeom and she hurried around the front of the car to the driver’s seat and slammed the door, hoping to catch up to Jinyoung quickly and get him home. She eased the car forward, the headlights bright enough to illuminate any single person who would happen to be running, or limping as she expected at this point along the edge of the road. She squinted through the fog of the evening, her eyes scanning for any sign of Jinyoung and she breathed out a sigh of relief as she spotted him sitting beneath a tree.

Jinyoung was sitting with his head against the trunk, his eyes closed, and he was wringing his hands between his spread knees. He was exhausted, mentally, emotionally, and physically and he had likely just kissed his career goodbye. The anxiety he felt earlier had dulled to a low buzz and his breathing was back to normal, as was his heart rate. He no longer felt like he was overheating and he just felt like he wanted to sleep for the next three days and never see anyone except Jisoo ever again. 

Where was she by the way?

“Hey loser, need a ride?”

Speak of the devil.

Jinyoung opened his eyes and let them fall on the pastel pink ferrari, a lazy smile gracing his lips as he pushed himself to his feet, and he made his way across the wet grass to the car. He threw the car door open and practically fell inside, settling into the front seat and clicking his seatbelt into place.

“Ew, you’re all wet. You’re going to ruin the leather seats.”

Jisoo complained, her eyes scanning up and down Jinyoung’s body.

“I’ll buy you new ones.”

Jinyoung mumbled, his head turning so that he could look at his best friend. 

She was stunning, her hair curled and pinned up on one side, soft tendrils cascading around her slim face. Her makeup was simple, yet elegant, and it accentuated her eyes and lips. The gown she wore was a simple red dress, fitted to her body and showing off her curves. At that moment, he wished that things were different. He wished that they weren’t jsut best friends, that they weren’t only attracted to the same sex. Maybe then his life wouldn’t be so complicated. Maybe if he could fall in love with Jisoo he would finally be allowed happiness. 

He let out a sigh and turned his eyes back to the road in front of them, closing his eyes as the engine roared and the car started towards home. 

Jisoo let Jinyoung sleep on the ride home, her eyes wandering to his puffy cheeks and mussed hair from time to time. She knew that he had it hard, he always had, and she was thankful to know that Jaebeom had finally realized what she knew from the first day the two had met. She only hoped that Jinyoung wouldn’t be his idiot self and would come to that realization as well. 

She sighed as she turned the corner to Jinyoung’s street, not wanting to disturb him, but as they neared his building she started calling his name softly.

“‘Nyoung. Jinyoung, it’s time to wake up. You’re home.”

Jinyoung blinked his eyes tiredly, not wanting to wake up and he closed his eyes, letting his head loll to the side and ignoring the hand that was shoving at his shoulder.

“Park Jinyoung, you brat. Wake up and get the hell out of my car. Sleep in your bed. I want to go home.”

Jisoo shook him again, her voice raising in pitch and volume as she tried to get the sleepy man out of her car.

“Ok, okay. I got it. I’m up.”

Jinyoung groaned and turned his head to look at her through droopy eyelids. He released his seatbelt and pushed the door open, stumbling onto the sidewalk much to the alarm of the doorman. He bowed to the man, turning and waving at Jisoo before she sped off and he made the usual trek to his apartment. 

Once inside, he flung himself down onto his bed, not bothering to change into his night clothes and he let the exhaustion take over once more.

_★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★_

Jinyoung stood on the sidewalk, tapping his shoe against the concrete as he waited for his ride share. He hadn’t expected that Jaebeom would show up after their argument the night before and he had texted Jisoo and asked her to call up a car for him. The driver was late and Jinyoung was irritable, having slept in his clothes and not taken a shower the night before. 

He was jolted awake by a blaring alarm and he hadn’t left himself enough time to do much more than brush his teeth and eat a bowl of cereal after hitting the snooze button no less than three times. His eyes were still puffy from sleep, and his face was lined with creases from sleeping on top of the bedsheets. His socks didn’t match and his tie was on crooked, but he honestly didn’t really care. He glanced down at his watch and huffed out an annoyed sigh, watching as the seconds ticked by.

“Looking for me?”

Jinyoung heard a familiar voice call out from in front of him, his eyes lifting to fall on the man standing in front of him. He swallowed, hard, his voice caught in his throat. He almost thought he was still asleep.

Jaebeom stood in front of Jinyoung, his own hair tousled and his eyes dotted with black underneath. He had had a hard time sleeping the night before, running over what he had wanted to say a million times until he couldn’t stay awake anymore. He held an iced Americano in one hand and a vanilla latte in the other, his feet shifting nervously.

“What were you going to say last night?”

Jaebeom asked, wanting to hear the rest of what had been cut off when his mother approached.

“What?”

“Before you left. You started to say something, but my mother cut in. What were you going to say?”

Jaebeom asked again, holding back the grin that was trying to spread across his lips when Jinyoung’s cheeks visibly pinked.

Jinyoung knew exactly what Jaebeom was talking about, but he was too afraid to say it now. He had screwed up enough times already and he didn’t want to scare Jaebeom off, now that he was standing in front of him again.

Jaebeom sighed, stepping closer and Jinyoung froze, his eyes blinking rapidly as he began to feel trapped.

“I guess I’ll just have to say it for you then.”

Jaebeom started, his signature smile playing on his lips.

“Park Jinyoung, you love me.”

Jinyoung opened his mouth to protest, but the way Jaebeom smiled at him left him speechless. He stared at the man in front of him, quietly taking in his features. He took in the way his eyes lit up as he waited, the way his lips curled into a small patient smile, the way his nose was curved just so, and the way that two small moles still dotted his left eye. He cleared his throat and straightened his back, looking Jaebeom straight in the eye.

“Lim Jaebeom, you love me, too?”

It came out as a question, more than a statement and Jaebeom laughed at the way Jinyoung seemed to still be unsure of Jaebeom’s feelings for him.

“Yes, Park Jinyoung. I love you, too.”

Jinyoung didn’t need to hear any more and he closed the gap between them, both of his hands moving to cup Jaebeom’s cheeks and pull him in for a kiss. It was a kiss similar to the one that they had shared just before they had fallen asleep on the night of the first party. It was soft and sweet, chaste, yet setting fire to something more akin to love than lust. They pulled apart after a few moments, the soft clearing of a throat startling them back to reality and Jinyoung bent down to pick up his briefcase from the sidewalk.

Once Jinyoung was upright again, Jaebeom handed him the steaming vanilla latte, thankful that it hadn’t spilled when Jinyoung kissed him. He moved towards the car, his free hand pulling open the door to the front seat and he smiled warmly at Jinyoung.

“Let’s get you to work.”

  
  



End file.
